


The Maiden of the Moon (Ayame's Side)

by ginnekomiko



Series: Maiden of the Moon Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 28,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Ayame's side of the Maiden of the Moon story, branching off from the fic "Anee-chan" in Kouga's side. This was another one-hundred fic challenge claim I did from 2010 to 2011. Storyline fics only.





	1. The First Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> Another claim? Yep. More wolves? Yep. This claim is going to take place in the same universe as my AR fics for my Kouga claim, so expect the same expanded cast to show up. This claim will mainly focus on Ayame's attempts to raise Tsuki into a proper lady while Kouga is away on his quest.

Ayame sighed. That girl was stubborn.

Then again, Kouga was stubborn.

Maybe their stubbornness was genetic?

Whatever the case, Tsuki would just not do as she was told.

Ayame asked her nicely to come eat with everyone.

The little girl turned her back to them and stayed silent the entire meal.

When Ayame called her in at dark, she did not come.

And Tsuki absolutely would not bathe in their waters.

It was exhausting, but she had to keep her spirits up.

She kept telling herself that it had only been two days since Kouga brought her here. She had to remember that Tsuki was raised differently from most girls.

Though, the idea of giving the girl a quick smack every now and again was tempting during her more troublesome moments, that didn’t seem like a good idea. Tsuki might take a disciplinary slap to be an invitation to brawl with her, and that kid could fight.

She had never seen another girl be so violent before. It was scary how much Tsuki knew about being able to hurt other things. Kamaru even said Tsuki had taken out another boy’s eye.

She had to be gentle with her if she wanted to teach Tsuki to be gentle, but she also had to teach her boundaries and respect. Ayame would not be the one to perpetuate her wild tendencies.

“Sis, that kid is climbing the high trees again!” Rira called. “He won’t come down!”

Ayame sighed. She had her work cut out for her.


	2. Sacred Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on the flower in Ayame's hair.

  
“Hey, Anee-chan, I was wondering something,” Tsuki said as they walked around the territory.

“Hmm, what is it?” Ayame asked.

“What’s the flower in your hair for?”

“This is a special flower. It grants me sacred powers bestowed upon my bloodline by the Moon God.”

“What kind of powers?” Tsuki asked eagerly.

“My powers are mostly purification, but sometimes I can do offensive things as well. Though, that’s more Rira’s strength.”

“Is that thing you do with the leaves a sacred art?” Tsuki asked.

“Yes. It’s a variation of Rira’s sacred art.”

“You mean she has one, too?”

“Yes. You know the lilac at the end of her braid? That’s her sacred flower.”

“Cool! How do I get one?”

“You have to climb the scared mountain all by yourself and retrieve a flower that calls out to you. Once you have the flower, you have to figure out how to use it. Depending on your skill and bloodline, that could take as short as days to as long as years.”

“How long did it take you?” Tsuki asked.

“Years. Which for me was fine; it meant my blood wasn’t as powerful as it could have been. I could live a normal life if I wanted, but this flower will still protect me.”

Ayame fingered the flower in her hair. She was grateful to have picked her namesake. It was one of the weaker sacred flowers. It made her respected, but also free to choose her own path.


	3. Blood on Her Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difference in parenting styles. (Takes place after Kouga’s “Stay.”)

It all started with an innocent remark.

“What happened to you, runt?” Kouga asked.

“Nothing,” Tsuki said nonchalantly.

She probably thought she’d get off easy because Kouga was around. Not likely.

“That certainly doesn’t _look_ like nothing,” Ayame remarked knowingly.

She saw Tsuki’s eyes shift.

It was something, alright.

Wait, was that _blood_ on her fur?

She had to stay calm. It was probably better to be direct.

“Did you get into a fight?” Ayame asked.

“It was just a little scuffle with a brainless demon,” the girl muttered.

Kouga seemed to notice the blood on her fur, too.

“How’d you hold up against it?” he asked.

What?

“Pretty well,” Tsuki remarked, her voice much more confident. “I managed to take out one of his eyes before he could ram me into the rocks! It got a lot easier once he was blind!”

Ayame felt sick.

Kouga was just nodding in approval. “Nice going.”

Tsuki grinned.

“You. Bath. Now,” Ayame said as she grabbed Tsuki by the arm.

“Aw, but it’s not even evening yet!” she cried.

How could the two of them be so nonchalant about killing a life that was not meant to be eaten?

Why would Kouga be proud of her for it?

Why would Tsuki seek that kind of attention?  Ayame had thought she was making progress on teaching Tsuki not to be so violent. Apparently, she was wrong.

She thought and thought about it as she tried to wash the blood out of the little girl’s fur.


	4. Principles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga and Ayame talk about the differences in how they were raised.

Ayame felt horrible.

The whole matter of the blood on Tsuki’s fur had made her tense around Kouga. She could not look at him without seeing how he grinned at Tsuki’s stained fur.

Maybe she had painted Kouga to be too nice in her mind. Maybe, he wasn’t her ideal person at all.

To her surprise, he was the one who wanted to talk to her about it. It was like he knew he’d done something to upset her.

“Listen, I never went out of my way to teach Tsuki to kill things, only to defend herself. The men are a lot rougher on one another than the women are. If she wanted to survive in my pack, she had to be able to fight back. I know you don’t like it, but it’s just how we do things.”

 Ayame sighed. “I don’t like it at all. I think it’s pointless to hurt other people without reason, but you’re right. She was not raised with our ideals; she was raised with those of your tribe. I’ve been trying to accept that as I’ve been teaching her, but it’s really hard sometimes. There are some things I don’t think I’ll ever be able to undo.”

“Like her using ‘boku’ to address herself?”  Kouga remarked.

Ayame laughed. So he was having trouble with her habits as well. “Like that.”

“Listen, I don’t want you to morph her into some unrecognizable person.  I just want her to be okay with herself, that’s all. You seemed like the best person for the job. I still don’t know what I’m doing with her.”

Ayame smiled a little. “It’s okay. In a lot of ways, I don’t either, but you allowed her to live. Even if I don’t agree with your methods of raising her, I admire that you’ve tried. You didn’t let her die just because she was a girl. A lot of tribes still think females are bad omens and kill them at birth.”

“I was a kid at the time. I didn’t give a crap about that stuff. I just wanted some part of my family back.”

“Did they die when you were young?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“I see. Ours did, too.”

She couldn’t hate him, not after hearing that.

***

While she was out scouting the area, Ayame happened to overhear a conversation between some large rock-dwelling demons that frequented the area outside of their territory.

“Hey, what happened to your eyes?” the green one asked.

“Oh, I thought it’d be fun to scare a little wolf by chasing it around a bit. The outcome was nasty, though. The pup went right for my eyes and scratched one out,” said the red one.

“That’s what you get for being an idiot,” the green one remarked.

Ayame grinned.


	5. Well Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga leaves again. (Takes place after Kouga’s Something to Chase.)

Kouga was going away again.

Her heart was pounding.

This might be her last chance to say anything to him.

That is, if he wanted to hear it.

Ayame glanced beside her. Tsuki bit her lip.

Ayame thought for a moment that the girl would let Kouga go in silence.

She was wrong.

“HEY!” Tsuki screamed at the top of her lungs. 

It was unladylike, but at least it got his attention.

“You three better come back to me in one piece, you got that? I’ll hate you guys forever if you die for some stupid reason! “

“We’ll come back! Don’t you cause any trouble for Ayame while we’re away! I don’t want to hear any horror stories about you!” Kouga answered.

“I already _have_ Tsuki-related horror stories!” Ayame called. “The longer you’re gone, the more I’ll get! So come back soon! We’ll be waiting for you! Good luck, Kouga! We believe in you!”

With that, he ran off. Ginta and Hakaku were left trying to catch up.

“I think he likes you, Anee-chan.”

“Eh? What makes you say that, Tsu-chan?”

“You made him smile just now. He doesn’t usually do that unless he’s really happy.”


	6. The Cliff Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that line in "Well Wishes" about Ayame's collection of Tsuki-related horror stories? This is one of them.

 Looking back on it, Ayame should have known better then to trust Tsuki to play nicely with those boys who had come with the messengers from the north clan.

She really should have figured something was up when Rira, of all people, came to get her about something that was not diplomatic.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Sis, but umm, a bunch of kids are playing by the waterfall and…”

“Below the waterfall?” she asked.

“No, above it. Tsuki looks about ready to jump off the cliff.”

“Why didn’t you stop her when you were there?” Ayame cried.

“She hates me! I didn’t want to encourage her!” Rira countered.

Ayame put her hands to her head. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but I really must leave. My sister will _gladly_ continue discussing our arrangement with you while I handle this. _Right_ , Rira?”

Rira hung her head. “Of course, honorable elder sister, I would be glad to assist you by talking with them.”

With that, Ayame took off running.

***

Tsuki was still on the cliff. She hadn’t jumped yet. Maybe Ayame could persuade her to come down.

Those boys looked smug. They had probably made a dare with her or something. She was not one to turn down a challenge, even if it was a stupid one. Ayame could blame that trait on Kouga, too.

“Tsu-chan~! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!” she called.

 The boys seemed to be laughing at Tsuki for Ayame’s intervention. Great, if they made fun of her, she really would jump to prove them wrong.

Regrettably, she was correct.

It was strange watching that child fly. For a moment, she looked happy. When she was getting close to the water she straightened her body out. It was like she knew what to do.

Come to think of it, the east tribe probably had a waterfall nearby their territory as well.

She didn’t care about that. She hoisted the child out of the water by the scruff of her neck.

“Oh! Hi, Anee-chan! Did you see me dive?” she asked.

“Yes. We’ll talk about that later, Tsuki.”

Tsuki looked confused. Ayame almost never used her whole name.

“Are you mad at me for something?” she asked.

That was the understatement of the year.

“What could have possibly persuaded you to dive off of a cliff like that?”

Tsuki turned her head away from her. “I was trying to prove a point.”

“What point?”

“That my people from the east weren’t cowards! They said they’d take it back if I jumped!”

It wasn’t a dare, it was an insult.

“I proved my point. If they say anything like that again, I won’t hold back!”

Oh yes you will.

The two boys from the north seemed to shut up after hearing that. Strange, Kamaru and Manaku were with the other boys, why hadn’t they tried to stop Tsuki?

After banishing Tsuki to the cave where all the really little children were under constant watch, she decided to find out.

“She just gets like that when people insult our tribe,” Kamaru said. “It’s hard to stop her; believe me; I’ve tried. When she got like that back home, it was usually left to Ginta and Hakaku to calm her down. They could always reason with her, but… then leader took them with him.”

Ayame sighed.

 “The next time you see her about to do something dangerous, you come and get me, alright?” she said. “I’ll find a way to reason with her.”

Kamaru grinned. “I think you will. She likes you, you know. She’s always talking about the stuff you two do together. Right now, you have the best chance of anybody to get some sense into her head.”

When she arrived, Tsuki was right where Ayame had left her. She looked bored and a little annoyed at being surrounded by toddlers.

Ayame held out her hand. Tsuki took it.

“Hey, Anee-chan, since I already dived in the river, does this mean I don’t have to take a bath tonight?”

“Nice try, Tsu-chan. You’re still in trouble and you still have to bathe tonight.”

 Tsuki hung her head.


	7. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smaller clans answer Ayame's call.

Their old territory had not been completely decimated by the demon-eater attack. It had suffered some damage and it was hard to ignore the corpses scattered about, but it could still work as a home.

Ayame figured the sensible thing to do was to send out as many wolves as possible to spread the word to all the different clans that it was safe to come to the territory of the Elder.

Her grandfather had been talking of combining the clans for a long while. As far back as she remembered, he was always suggesting the idea to the other old ones, but it was always shot down for one reason or another.

 Now seemed like as good a time as any to try out the idea; from what she understood, most clans were very small in number because of the attack. That would make survival very hard.

She hoped this idea would work.

***

After a few days, small groups began to appear in their territory.  They were mostly comprised of the old, some children and a handful of men for protection during the journey. Once one group was dropped off, the men would run to get another. This continued for about a week. After that, the female tribes began to come.

So far, they had convinced the males and females of the south clan, the females of the west and north clans, and the old and young of many smaller sub-clans. Ayame had heard no response from the men of the north, central, or eastern clans.

“Those morons are too proud to come here,” Tsuki remarked.

It was not until much later that small bands of men began to show themselves.

Ayame expected some of the men from the lesser clans to come, but one day she was extremely surprised.

The remaining men from Kouga’s tribe showed up.

They seemed equally shocked to see the children from their tribe with her.

“Princess! What are you doing here?” one of them exclaimed.

“Isn’t it obvious? Leader dropped me off after he heard about you trying to trade me away! Idiots!” Tsuki said.

Uh-oh, Tsuki was using that more masculine speech style again.

“So he’s mad about that?” another asked. “Forgive us, princess, we acted wrongly.”

Yet, strangely, it was working in her favor.

“Which one of you is acting as the leader now?” Tsuki asked. There was a darkness in her tone that Ayame didn’t like. Everyone stayed silent. “One of you must have made the decision to come here. Step forward!”

Reluctantly, one of the men stepped ahead of everyone else. “It was I, princess.”

Tsuki looked the much bigger man over. Then, she smiled. “Good work. I’m glad _someone_ had the sense to listen to her message.”

 The man was taken aback. “Th-thank you, princess.”

Ayame had never seen anything like this. Was it the mens' guilt about Kouga finding out about the trade that made them listen to her? Or perhaps, it was a simple as she was their true leader’s sister. Even though she was a child, she still had a high enough rank within her clan to order the subordinates around.

“Now, listen up,” Tsuki continued. “I can’t attend meetings for our clan ‘cause it’s a male clan and like it or not, I’m a girl. So someone has got to represent us while leader is away. We can’t be directionless without him. Do I have volunteers? If not, I’m going to make somebody do it.”

“I’ll do it, princess,” a voice said.

“Very well,” Tsuki said the little girl turned to her. “Anee-chan.”

“What is it, Tsu-chan?”

“Can you make sure to tell me if this guy contributes? I don’t want a lazy representative.”

“Why don’t you sit with me during the next meeting and judge for yourself?” she suggested.

“I can do that?” Tsuki asked.

“If Grandpa says yes, you can. So be sure to ask him real nicely. Come on, let’s ask him right now.”

Tsuki took Ayame’s hand. She turned to the men. “Nobody move from that spot until I get back!”

“Yes ma’m!” was the nervous chorus.

Tsuki took a deep breath. “Are you mad at me?” Her voice had returned to normal.

“Why?” Ayame asked.

“My tone wasn’t very ladylike back there. I started speaking like that before I could stop myself.”

 Ayame sighed. “Those men would not have answered me directly if I had asked them the same questions. I have no rank with them. I think they responded to you because you spoke to them like Kouga would have. It kept them in line.”

“Do you think if I’m real quiet, I could stay with you in the meeting?” Tsuki asked.

“This is important to you, isn’t it?”

Tsuki nodded. “When Leader comes back, I want him to see that his world wasn’t destroyed with those who died at the castle. We can still live like we did before. I’ll keep them in line until then, but can you still teach me to be a lady, please?”

That was the first time Tsuki had ever said ‘please’ to her.

Ayame grinned. “Of course I’ll still teach you. You can talk like that to your men, if it helps you, but around other people, try to remember to speak gently. You’re getting much better at it.”

“That’s because my teacher is patient with me,” Tsuki said.

Ayame watched as Tsuki spoke to her grandfather. The girl who was normally so rough, spoke with calm respect to the older man. It made him laugh to see such a drastic change in her.

“What did he say, Tsu-chan?” Ayame asked.

“He said I could act as a representative for my clan as long as one of the men from my tribe was with me to act as my voice to the adults, but I think I’ll stay with you. You have a way of explaining things to me that makes sense.”

“Alright, I’d be glad to help you.”

When they got back, those men hadn’t moved an inch.


	8. The Combined Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame contemplates getting drunk.

Ayame had been apprehensive about the first meeting with all the clans combined, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

The northern female leader had punched one of the sub-clan leaders in the face for making lewd advances on her.

The other female clans weren’t much better, they bickered amongst themselves relentlessly.

On top of that, some of the men raised objections to two children being in attendance. Aside from Tsuki, Miho was also present with the ladies from the south.

 At first, Miho’s presence surprised her. Then Ayame remembered that Maidens of the Moon had to be diplomatic whether they were chosen to go to the moon or not.

To her credit, Tsuki stayed beside Ayame and was very quiet. The poor guy who had stood in for Kouga looked absolutely terrified at the chaos.

There was a running joke that during times like this, some of the men would raid human villages for a certain kind of drink that made you forget everything the next morning if you had enough of it.

When the northern female leader picked up the full grown man and tossed him across the cave, Ayame was strongly considering asking one of the men to pick some of that drink up for her so she could try it and see if she really would forget everything. This was ridicules.


	9. The Old Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting takes an interesting turn...

Ayame was strongly considering leaving the meeting. Nothing was improving.

“Is _this_ what the adults are like nowadays?” a voice boomed. “By the god’s wings, the children sitting in here are better behaved than the lot of you!”

“Who asked you, old hag?” a man asked.

This woman walked slowly, but she had a sophisticated air to her.

She seemed strangely familiar to Ayame.

 _Of_ _course_! Now she remembered.

This was the woman who had tested her and Rira when they were children to see if they had the moon’s power in their blood.

But why was she here now? The old ones did not often come to meetings unless her grandfather requested them.

Maybe she was here for Miho? She was supposed to be the next maiden, after all.

“Hello, Ayame,” she said as she passed.

“Hello, Lady Takara.”

The old woman’s white eyes cast themselves on Tsuki.

“Hello again, little one,” she said.

“I’m sorry, but have we met before?” Tsuki asked.

“You were young then, I doubt you remember me.”

“Lady Takara, why are you here?” Ayame asked.

“The god sent me a sign. He is not pleased with his people. There is so much death and suffering and so little respect for him. He feels he and those in the Land of Pain have all but been forgotten by the living. I see why he thinks so. You lot are so disorganized and selfish you can’t even hold a simple meeting for your own future, let alone remember those you lost to death. Unless something is done soon, his wrath will be known.”

“The woman speaks nonsense!” another voice cried.

According to her grandfather, Lady Takara had once been a strong candidate for being the Maiden of the Moon in her time. She almost made the journey, but the god rejected her at the last possible moment. Instead, it was said he blessed her eyes to see far beyond the reaches of normal eyes. It was often debated by the other old ones if the old woman with white eyes was truly wise or just crazy. After that proclamation, Ayame wasn’t sure which story to believe. 


	10. Meeting with the Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame tries a different approach.

Tsuki clung to Ayame’s fur like her life depended on it. The poor girl was very out of her element.

She would just have to deal with it.

Ayame had to meet with the ladies of the female-only clans and she didn’t want Tsuki to be left alone for more than a few hours.

If she could not reason with the whole group, she could at least try to persuade parts of it.

“Hello, ladies,” Ayame said with a bow.

“Ayame, who is that?” one asked.

“This is Tsuki. She’s from the main eastern branch.”

“The male clan?” another asked.

“Oh, I heard about that! Apparently, Chiyo’s son wouldn’t let the wise lady…. You know.”

“Fascinating. I didn’t know females could function in a male-only clan. Tell me, Tsuki, wasn’t it? What’s it like to live only with men?”

“Is it true you’ve been acting as a leader to them?”

Ayame knew this would be a bit odd, but she never expected it to be like this.

The ladies were fascinated by all of Tsuki’s little quirks. From her more boyish speech style, to how “uncultured” she was even though she was a girl.

“That must be why Kouga dropped her off with you, Ayame.”

“It’s difficult for a man to raise a girl. She needs a mother figure in order to function properly in society.”

“What was he thinking? I mean, I’d heard rumors he wasn’t the brightest, but…”

“Shut your damn mouths!” Tsuki snapped.

Uh-oh.

“Is this supposed to be what ideal ladies are like? In my clan, you’d all get a good bop on the head for running your mouths off against a leader like that! If you think I talk funny, then at least come out and say it to my face!”

With that, the little girl turned her back to the other women and walked away.

There was an awkward moment of silence.  Ayame did not blame Tsuki for her outburst, but this would still take time to explain in a way that left nobody with any hard feelings.

 “So the male clans _are_ more violent,” one remarked.

 Ayame sighed.  Part of her wanted to make up with them, but the other part of her wanted to make good on Tsuki’s point and bop the offenders over the head. It was like they didn’t listen to the little girl at all.

The little meeting continued without a hitch. Everyone exchanged pleasantries and parted ways.

She found Tsuki sitting in a tree.

“Tsu-chan, come down from there, please.”

The little girl obeyed.

“Anee-chan, are you embarrassed by me?” Tsuki asked. “I spoke out of turn.”

The poor girl looked like she was going to start crying.

“No. If you didn’t say something, I would have. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be those ladies for talking like that. It just goes to show, Tsu-chan, that not every person is going to change their minds about certain things, even when they see the difference themselves.”

“Do you think that Ani…leader is dumb, too?”

“No. I don’t think he’s dumb at all. A little clueless, maybe, but his heart has always been in the right place.”

 Tsuki wiped her eyes on her arm. “You really think so?”

“I know so.”


	11. The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and Rira come up with a Plan B.

“How are we going to get everyone to work together?” Ayame asked.

“Usually, if it’s just one troublemaker, they get a good knock on the head or a scolding, but you can’t do that with such a large group. We need something they would all react to, something important to everyone, like food or water,” Rira remarked. “Or maybe a symbol.”

“Miho!” Ayame exclaimed.

“Miho?” Rira repeated.

“Don’t you see? She’s the Maiden of the Moon. All of the clans know of her importance. The legend of the Moon God is passed down to each tribe whether they worship him or not. She’s an important symbol to all wolf demons.”

“I think I get you, Sis. If we can fake like she’s in danger, everyone will have to work together for her sake.”

“Exactly.”

“Kazuo won’t like it, though,” Rira remarked.

“We’ll tell him,” Ayame remarked. “We’ll tell them both. I’m sure Miho will go along with it if we explain it to her clearly.”

“What if something goes wrong?” Rira asked. “Someone should be there to protect her.”

“Why don’t you do it, Rira?” Ayame suggested.

“I guess I could. Do you really think it will work, Sis?”

Ayame grinned. “We won’t know until we try it, will we?”

 


	12. Remember that Time....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and Rira stroll down Memory Lane.

“Hey, Sis, you remember that time we switched places for a whole week?” Rira asked.

 “Of course I remember,” Ayame remarked. “It was my idea in the first place.”

“Huh? I always thought it was mine.”

 Ayame smiled. “No. It was your idea to tease that boy into thinking you could be two places at once. Remember that? He was so confused!”

 Rira grinned. “That was fun. Gramps sure was mad about it, though.”

 Ayame sighed. “He was mad when he found out about the switch, too. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to hear again.”

“You think he’ll be mad about this?” Rira asked.

“Probably. We’re putting the Maiden of the Moon in danger, even if it’s planned. He’ll probably talk our ears off when he finds out.”

“Just like old times,” Rira said with a sigh. “We sure got away with a lot back then.”

“Because most people didn’t know there were two of us. If we both put our hair down and we were apart nobody knew the difference. ‘Ayame’ could have two adventures at the same time.”

“I don’t miss being a secret. I do miss that feeling sometimes, though,” Rira remarked.

“Feeling?”

“Of being you. We’re too different now; we probably wouldn’t be able to pull a switch off properly.” Rira sighed.

“I think we could still do it. Hey, why don’t we try? It’ll add another level to the trick. You wouldn’t mind being me again for a little while, would you?”

Rira grinned. “No. No, I wouldn’t.”

It was settled.

Ayame would be Rira and Rira would be Ayame. It would be just like old times.


	13. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once in her life, Ayame hoped that everyone around her was particularly stupid.

The two sisters looked at each other. It was always a little unnerving to Ayame at first, seeing her face presented before her eyes.

Rira grinned. “Well, what do you think?”

“You’ve still got it,” she said. “Does my hair look alright from the back?”

“It does. So remember, you’ll take her up to the sacred mountain and I’ll instruct the others on how to rescue her. Try not to run into the trouble. My flower will only react to you on a much smaller scale.”

“Same goes for you; you can’t use the purification powers of my flower,” Ayame said.

“This is really exciting, isn’t it? I hope I do alright. Good luck!”

Ayame could tell Rira wanted to add "Sis" to that, but she was supposed to be the elder sister, it would have given the whole thing away.

Well, time to go to work.  

So far, nobody had noticed the switch. If they were lucky, they could go through the whole plan without a hitch.

For once in her life, Ayame hoped that everyone around her was particularly stupid.


	14. On the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame takes Miho up to the mountain and makes an important discovery.

Ayame led Miho by the hand across the dark woods.

“Lady Ayame?” she asked.

“Yes, Miho?”

“Aren’t there Birds of Paradise here?”

“Yes, but we’re going to avoid them,” she said. “We only want everyone to _think_ you’re in trouble, we don’t actually want to get into it, remember?”

“Yes, but…” Miho said softly. “Won’t everyone be mad by the trick?”

“Everyone needs to see that they can work together in order for this combined clan to actually work. Right now, everything is so fractured.”

“When I go to the moon, I’ll wish with all my heart to have the new clan prosper,” Miho whispered.

“Has the God told you he’s going to take you, Miho?” Ayame asked.

“Not yet, but the ladies say I’m destined to go. Lady Takara said that the next maiden is going to be a young one. She won’t have even hit puberty when she’s taken.”

“Miho.”

“It’s alright,” she said. “I’ll be a goddess, after all.” Miho paused. “Isn’t that the signal?”

Ayame looked up. That light was indeed the signal to start the act.

“Miho, you don’t have to wait to become a goddess and pray to bring peace to the clans. You can start the process with your own two hands, while you still reside on this side. So, help me, please.”

The little girl glared at her. “You’re surprising stubborn for an adult. Do I have to spell it out for you? I _don’t_ want to be here! I’m only doing this because Aniue asked me to help out Lady Rira. He likes her, you know.”

Ayame paused. What was with the sudden change in attitude? “I’m aware of that, yes.”

“I wish he’d have picked someone else to like. Everyone knows Rira’s only surviving on the Elder’s good graces and is not much of a prospect otherwise. Her territory was never a desirable piece of land.”

By “everyone” Ayame assumed Miho meant the ladies in her tribe.

This girl everyone adored, was this the real her?

“Is it true your fiancé left you for a human girl?” she asked.

For a girl who talked of becoming a goddess someday, Miho was turning out to be her own type of trouble.


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan succeeds! Mostly.

Ayame kept telling herself that this whole venture was for the collective peace of the clan; that was why she was carrying the little Maiden of the Moon on her back. She had started to complain about her feet hurting, so Ayame picked her up and put her on her back.

She had carried Tsuki around like that sometimes, but never up a freaking mountain.

Tsuki also didn’t complain half as much as Miho did.

It was funny, really. The men for the east called Tsuki “princess,” but that girl never acted like one. This girl, on the other hand, seemed to think that everything should be done for her because she might be the next Maiden of the Moon.

“If you keep going at this slow pace, we’ll never make it in time!” Miho said. “Hurry up!”

When she got off this mountain, she was going to either hug Tsuki or strangle Miho.

Oh, it was the cliff that overlooked the valley! Everyone would be able to see them from there!

“Down you go, Miho,” she said. “You lay down and I’ll put your foot under that old log.”

“That old thing? But it’s so gross!” she exclaimed. “I won’t do it!”

It’s for the clan! It’s for the clan!

“Hey, what are you doing?” Miho demanded. “Put me down!”

“Oh no! Horrors! The Maiden of the Moon has fallen under a log. Whatever shall I do? I am far too weak to do anything myself!”

“What’s with that sarcastic tone? You all but threw that log aside! Get me out from under here this instant!”

“No. The men should be here soon to get you out. If you need me, I’ll be in the woods watching you.”

“You’re going to leave me all alone in this dark place?” Miho squeaked.

“Yes. That was the plan, after all.”

“Little Maiden! Can you hear us?” a voice called.

With that, Ayame left for the woods.

It was strange and uplifting to see the men with different alliances work together to lift the log up and free the girl. Now, if only they could do it more often, peace wouldn’t seem so unachievable.

To her credit, Miho played the act of a scared victim well. Those men melted at her teary eyes and sweet voice.

Now all Ayame had to do was meet up with Rira and change places with her before anyone was the wiser.

“There you are!” a voice said coldly.

Ayame froze.

It was her Grandpa.

She had a feeling they had both been busted.


	16. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the switch plot.

The old wolf paced around the cave. His two granddaughters were seated before him.

“I would have thought you two would have grown past these childish switching games of yours. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what could have happened to Miho if there had been any danger present? You would not have been able to protect her! Our most beloved child would have been food for the birds! How do you think the God would have taken that news?”

 Ayame sighed. Not well.

“The God would have demanded a replacement. It would not surprise me if he demanded one of you. After I worked so hard to make sure my daughter’s girls would not meet the same fate as my wife…”

What? He had tried to protect them from going to the moon?

“It would have been fine if the God had taken me, wouldn’t it?” Rira asked.

“Rira, must we go into this again?” the old man began.

“Why do you think I switched places with Sis?” Rira demanded. “If something did go wrong, if the God did want to take one of us away, he’d take me thinking I was her. You’d still have your stupid heir! The whole thing was my idea! If you’re going to punish anyone, let it be me alone and not Sis!”

So that was why she brought up the idea to switch places…

That look on his face, he was going to banish her. He was going to banish her for sure.

“Grandfather!” Ayame began. “I’ll pray really hard, so please!”

“Silence, Ayame. It’s not what you think.”

“You’re not… going to banish me?” Rira asked.

Gramps looked down.

“No. Rira, like it or not, your idea worked on some level, but that does not mean I will let you off. I will make both of you dance in the upcoming ceremony for the Moon God. Does that sound fair? Be sure to apologize to him for your foolishness!”

“Yes, Grandpa,” the two of them said together.

“That was certainly the oddest punishment ever,” Rira remarked.

Ayame hugged her.

“Sis?”

“I’m glad Gramps didn’t send you away. I think he was trying to say he really does love you, Rira, even if he doesn’t always show it. So let’s give that our all for his sake, okay? I’m sure the Moon God will forgive us if we put our hearts into it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Rira said softly. “Hey, how was Miho?”

 Ayame sighed. “She was a _total_ brat.”

Rira laughed. “For you, too? I always thought she just didn’t like me because I hang around with Kazuo a lot.”

“Oh that’s right! I almost forgot! I’ll be right back, Rira!” Ayame said as she ran off

Rira looked puzzled. She had no idea why Ayame was hugging that little girl from Kouga’s clan.


	17. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and Rira take their "punishment."

Their punishment was to start at the end of one of the prayer ceremonies. Ayame had just completed her dance in praise of the Moon God.  Now, it was Rira’s turn.

Though their blood was not as strong as some, their grandfather’s position made them very respected in the eyes of others; it was important that they dance for him, even if he would not choose to take either to the moon one day.

 It was important that they dance to show that they were grateful for his gift.

Without that gift, Ayame would have surely lost her twin.

There could only be one heir. That much had been made clear to them both from an early age. Rira had been born second, born small. Her lungs had been weak in the beginning. Some expected her to die in childhood. Then there would only ever be one heir.

Ayame never wanted that. So she prayed to the Moon God to help Rira get stronger.

With time, Rira did get stronger, but she was still small and she still had trouble breathing sometimes.

The heir was still a clear choice.

It was the flower quest that changed everything.

That day, they both agreed that no matter what happened they would take their namesake.

 Only, they got lost.

That was how she first met Kouga.

That was when she started to fall in love with him.

That was also when the others saw her sister’s potential.

 Rira had chosen a more offensive flower. Only those with strong wills could pick them. During their training years, Rira caught on to her art faster than Ayame had. It still took her a few years, but she was able to master it faster.

Then again, all Rira had to do was toss her flower at something and will the petals to swarm and attack her target. Ayame’s purification art was much slower, more draining. She could not master it quickly.

The elders decided to allow the sisters to remain as twins.

But there could still only be on heir and the choice still seemed obvious.

Rira was sent to lead a female-only clan that was branched in their western territory. Now that the clans had merged into one, Ayame could see her sister every day.

That was Ayame’s inspiration for dancing with as much effort as she could.

The Moon God had heard her very first wish.


	18. Stigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the back stories. Here's the origin of Kamaru and Manaku.

To be called a stray was one of the lowest insults one wolf demon could give to another.

To be a stray meant you had no pack, no family, nowhere to belong to.

Being a stray was different than being an orphan.

Strays had been willingly abandoned.

Orphans had no control over their circumstances. Orphans were to be pitied, not judged.

 Yet, Ayame heard the others whisper as she passed by with the three children with the brown fur on their backs.

Kamaru and Manaku were orphans. Kamaru had told Ayame that much early on. Apparently, the two boys came from a smaller branch clan in the east that had been wiped out by a flock of Bird of Paradise. The flock had been lead by a two-headed bird with a jewel shard in its mouth. Kouga came across them one day while out hunting the birds and decided to take them in to his pack.

They had new identities as members of the main eastern tribe. They seemed particularly proud of the fact that they had been allowed to accompany Tsuki on this journey.

That’s right; Tsuki was the one with the stigma.

She still had a blood relative living. That blood had abandoned her by their laws.

Only, that was not the whole truth of the matter.

Kouga knew what he was doing.

He was trusting Ayame to do the right thing.

She wanted to believe in him, in his return.

So she had to make one thing very clear to this new clan.

“These three aren’t strays anymore. They never were. This girl is still going to be my little sister in spirit. With the mens' permission, I will take full responsibility for her until the time of her coming of age. These two boys are her friends. Treat them with respect.”

There, she’d said it and she didn’t regret a word of it.

 She was going to make sure those children were still valued in this new clan.


	19. Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The north leader and Ayame's ideals clash.

Tsume was not a bad person; at least, not really.

He just had a more traditional mindset then the other leaders.

He believed the old superstitions about the moon’s blood, that it caused a woman to bewitch a man, that she was cursed with strange powers, that she could never be trusted.

Yet, even for all that hate, Ayame could tell he desired a wife that was of the bloodline.

The past few times he had visited, he had become increasingly forward about wanting to court her. He never joined the new clan, but he came often to try and sway her.

She repeatedly reminded him that she was still technically engaged.

“He’s probably forgotten all about you and run off with that human.”

He’d said the word under his breath, but he still said them.

Only, he seemed bitter in his remark more than anything else.

Maybe he felt sorry for her?

Great, she was pitied by a man who believed in ideals that she herself hated.

She needed to figure out what path she was going to take with her life. She could not keep waiting on Kouga forever.

 

 


	20. For the One I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Ayame's feelings have not changed since "Ideals."

Of all the sacred Maidens of the Moon before her, the one she respected most was the one who tried to defy fate for the man she loved.

She had hailed from the eastern female clan. She met her love on accident. The wise woman said it was the man’s smile that won her over. It was his kindness toward her that made her want to change everything in order to be with him.

She must have felt very strongly about this man if she was willing to take it that far.

The will of the God was not often ignored.

Yet, Ayame understood that strong feeling.

She would take charge of her own life, just like that maiden had. She would work on building a better future for those that survived, while she waited for the one she loved to come back.

“Lady Chiyo, wish me luck!” she whispered.


	21. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and Tsuki have a chat.

“You love my leader, don’t you?” Tsuki asked one night.

It was no use hiding it any longer.

“Yes. I do. I’ve loved him for a long time,” she said.

“I thought so.” There was a hint of pride in that girl’s voice at first, but then it dropped. “Is that why you agreed to take me in?”

“So he would love me back? No. It wasn’t like that at all, but I’m not going to pretend my motives weren’t just a little selfish back then. I wanted him to see me like he saw Kagome. Do you like Kagome, Tsu-chan?”

“Yeah, I like her well enough. She’s nice for a human.” Tsuki looked to the side. “But you know what? I think he says he loves her because he doesn’t know what else to call it. She really helped us out back then, but that was because he was desperate. I think she saw what was happening and was too kind or afraid to say no to him. He doesn’t see it like that, though.”

No, he didn’t. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was just shy to his advances.

“He’s not dumb exactly, he’s just- oblivious. He doesn’t notice things,” Tsuki continued.

Yes, Ayame understood that. Yet, as flawed as he was, there was an awkward sweetness about him that made her happy. She just wished he felt the same about her.

“Anee-chan, I know it’s not the same, but I love you. You’re the nicest person I know.”

Tsuki had such a soft voice when she said the words, but she heard them.

No, it wasn’t the same, but it was still something she valued.

“Thanks, Tsu-chan. That means a lot to me.”


	22. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the same time Kouga's hunting for the Goraishi.

“Anee-chan, where do you go to each night?” Tsuki asked.   
  
So she had noticed.   
  
“I go to sing. It’s so that the dead may rest in peace,” Ayame said.   
  
“I thought that was the maiden’s job? Why isn’t Miho doing it?” Tsuki asked.   
  
“As much as Miho brags about it, the new maiden hasn’t actually been selected yet. For the time being, I will shoulder that responsibility.”   
  
“Anee-chan, can I try it?” Tsuki asked.   
  
This was new.   
  
“You want to sing for them? What brought this on?”   
  
“A lot of our men died back then. If they’re sad, I want to try make them feel better. Can I just sing about anything?”   
  
It would be good for her to practice a more desired feminine art.   
  
“Yes. Go ahead, Tsu-chan.”   
  
Tsuki closed her eyes and cleared her throat. Softly, she began to sing.   
  
What in the world?   
  
The voice singing wasn’t Tsuki’s at all. It sounded like an adult woman’s voice.   
  
What did this mean?   
  
Yet, the song was beautiful. It was strong, but soft, like a lullaby.   
  
When the song was finished, Tsuki opened her eyes again.   
  
“Are you alright, Tsu-chan?” Ayame asked.   
  
“Does singing usually make you this… sleepy?” she asked.   
  
No.   
  
“Here, I’ll carry you back if you’re sleepy.”   
  
“Anee-chan, did I sound okay? I’ve never tried singing before.”   
  
“You were just fine for never having done it before,” she said.   
  
It wasn’t a lie exactly, but Ayame was sure that the voice singing was not Tsuki’s voice.   
  
Maybe she was just imagining things?


	23. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame wants to keep Tsuki safe.

The days passed and things returned to normal. Tsuki showed no signs of odd behavior. Perhaps that incident was just a strange dream?

If it was just a dream, why was Tsuki so shaken now?

“Tsu-chan, are you crying?” Ayame asked.

“No way! Crying is for girls!” she exclaimed.

Ayame smiled. “Tsu-chan, you _are_ a girl,” she said gently.

“Arugh! I know that! But! But! I was told that crying over nothing would get me beat up.”

Male rules.

“It sure doesn’t sound like nothing,” Ayame prompted. “What is it? You can tell me.”

“You promise you won’t laugh?” she asked.

Ayame sat down beside her. “Cross my heart.”

Tsuki bit her lip. “It’s like I’m slowly being torn in two. I’ve got to be strong for the men, but being strong means I can’t be weak, girls are supposed to be weaker, aren’t they?” she asked. “I can’t even do that right!”

“Come here,” Ayame said. She spread her arms out slightly, inviting the girl to come into her embrace. She was hesitant at first, but settled into her lap “You’re not weak, just a little lost, that’s all. You’ve put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders by choosing to lead those men all by yourself. That’s a very big job for such a little girl.”

“I’ve got to do it, though. I can’t just let them run wild. But… you’re right, I don’t really know how to lead anyone and it’s probably embarrassing to be bossed around by a kid. I want to help him, but in the end, I can’t do anything. I can’t even help the dead we lost.”

The dead?

“Want to talk to my Grandpa?” she suggested.

“I want him to come back,” she whispered.  “I’d do anything if it meant that he would come back!”

Kouga.

Would he have been able to handle the chaos of that followed the attack any better than the other leaders had?

No, probably not. Still, Ayame thought it best to say nothing.

She just held tightly to the girl and let her cry.

Old wounds.

New wounds.

Weakness.

“There, there. No matter which part of you wins the tug-a-war inside of you, you can always come to me when you need to. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”


	24. Unexpected Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame gets some visitors.

It started when Tsuki got unexpectedly interrupted in something she had been telling Ayame. She just stopped talking all together. Then she cautiously began to move.

Ayame tensed up. Had the something happened to her again?

When Tsuki took off running, Ayame followed behind her. The little girl ran to the cliff that overlooked the territory.

Please don’t.

Please don’t.

To her immense relief, Tsuki did not jump off the cliff into the water below, but she was still trying to hurry down into the main part of the territory.

What went through her head sometimes, Ayame was never sure.

Whatever had caught her attention seemed to be consuming her. Once she made her way down into the grassy part of the territory, she was off running again.

Ayame had to keep up with her. She didn’t want Tsuki to wander too far out of the territory; they were safe within their own boarders, but the surrounding area could be dangerous.

“Tsu-chan! Come back-”

What?

Wait.

Was that who she thought it was?

It was!

No wonder Tsuki had run off so fast!

 She wanted to be able to greet Ginta and Hakaku.

Ayame smiled. It wasn’t Kouga, but it was nice to know his friends had found their way back to her clan safely.


	25. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginta and Hakaku bring back Kai and Shinta.

Ginta and Hakaku had brought two boys with them. Apparently, Kouga had asked them to look after the boys until they’d reached safety.

That was like Kouga.

The boys were called Kai and Shinta. They originally hailed from the central clan.

It was like Tsuki didn’t know what to do with herself around Kai. She kept clinging to the back of Ayame’s leg whenever they ran into him.

Ayame sighed. This was a step backwards.

Yet, this boy just smiled at Tsuki.

“Go talk to him, Tsu-chan,” she whispered.

“Um, hello,” Tsuki began.

This was new. She was almost never this shy.

 “My name is Kai. This is my little brother, Shinta. Do you know where the leader of the east is? Ginta said we had to get the okay with that person to join Kouga’s branch. You’re wearing fur from the east, so I thought…”

 “I’m kind of leading it,” Tsuki said as she looked to the side.

“You are?” Kai asked. “You’re young, though!”

She nodded. “Until he comes back, anyway. I’m his sister, Tsuki.”

“Oh, I see. What would you have us do to join your clan?” Kai asked.

Ayame waited. Politics could be very, very tricky. 

“Nothing. If Ginta and Hakaku brought you two here, that means you belong with us now,” Tsuki said with a grin.

Wait, wait, wait, what?

Kai smiled again. “Really? That’s great! Hey, do you want to play with us?”

To her utter amazement, Tsuki followed him.

***

Tsuki was unusually quiet after her bath. She let Ayame run her fingers through her hair and style it without a fuss.

“Anee-chan. What does it mean when you want to punch someone in the face, but can’t do it?” Tsuki asked.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“It’s like I want to hit him, because… I don’t know, but I can’t because then I’d break his fangs. He wouldn’t be able to grin anymore if I did that. I like it when he grins.”

_Oh._

“Kai is a nice boy, isn’t he?” Ayame prodded.

“If he’s able to be that nice to everyone and not get beat up, does that mean he’s strong?” Tsuki asked.

“Probably.”

“Can I fight him and see?” she asked. The light in her eyes was unmistakable.

“Tsu-chan, he’s a little older then you. It wouldn’t be a fair fight. Besides, what did I say about that?”

“To not fight if I could help it. It’s not ladylike,” Tsuki repeated.

“You’re interested in this boy, aren’t you?”

Tsuki said nothing, but Ayame knew that flushed look. She’d seen it in so many other girls that it was unmistakable.

Tsuki was falling in love. That smile had won her over.

 

 


	26. Natural Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki asks Ayame for help.

“Anee-chan, can you help me out?” Tsuki asked.

“With what?” Ayame asked.

“I, um, I want to be pretty.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Umm,” Tsuki began. “The Star Ceremony is coming up soon and I want to look nice.”

That right, it was that time of year again, wasn’t it?

 Ayame grinned. “I think you’re pretty just the way you are. You’re just a kid, you shouldn’t worry about something like that,” she remarked. “Though, I can show you a few small tricks if you want.”

“Okay!”

“First, crush some flower petals in your hand and spread the scent on the back of your neck. It’ll give you a light fragrance, too much can be overpowering. You can use a few select plants for color on places like your lips and eyes, but again, too much can look bad. Do you still want to try it?”

“I might try the flower scent thing. The other stuff? Nah. I’d probably mess it up.”

“I could help you, if you really wanted,” she said.

 The little girl looked down. “Maybe on the night of the ceremony?”

“Sure.”

Ayame crushed some wildflowers in her hand and spread the scent with her finger along the girl’s neck. “There you go. Are you going to go play now?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Anee-chan!”

“Be back before nightfall or I will come after you!”

“I know!” Tsuki called as she ran outside.


	27. Star Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame gets a gift from Kouga.

It was customary on the Star Ceremony for the men to make handmade presents for the important women in their lives.

Gifts could be for mothers, girlfriends, wives, sisters, and daughters.

Engagements were often announced on this night.

Ayame wasn’t expecting any presents this year other than the one she received every year from Grandpa for being the heir.

Kouga was still out there somewhere.

She doubted he would remember something like the Star Ceremony.

She doubted he would remember to make her a present.

….If he felt like making her a present.

Ayame sighed. She was in the prime of her youth. Was it foolish to promise her heart to someone like him?

“Lady Ayame!”

Ginta and Hakaku?

“There you are!” Hakaku said.

“We thought we’d never find you in this mess!” Ginta said with a sigh.

Hakaku pulled something out of his sash.  “Kouga told us to give this to you if we arrived before the Star Ceremony.”

“He also said to apologize on his behalf if it seems a little crudely made. He mostly worked on it at night,” Ginta said.

“He also just sucks at crafts,” Hakaku added. “We know this for a fact.”

He dropped the object into her hand. They both bowed to her before departing.

A small charm of a full moon… with a little colored rainbow around it….

It wasn’t fancy. He wasn’t there to give it to her. It looked like it could have been crafted by a child, but…. He remembered her. He remembered her on this night and that alone made her want to cry.

 

 


	28. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong.

 

Ayame glanced outside. Tsuki seemed oddly focused on whatever she was doing.

“Tsu-chan, come inside!” she called.

She didn’t come.

This was odd. Tsuki always listened to her now.

The girl stood perfectly still.

Ayame put her hand on Tsuki’s shoulder.

“Tsu-chan?”

“Anee-chan, do the dead talk to you?” Tsuki asked. Her hands were together and her eyes were shut, but she sounded so carefree about it.

“Are they talking to you right now?” Ayame asked.

She nodded. “Have you ever heard of a weapon called the ‘Goraishi?’ it’s supposed to be pretty powerful.”

Yes, she had heard of it, but why did she know about it?

“Tsu-chan what’s going on?”

“They’re asking me to pray for them. If I do, it’ll make the weapon stronger. I’ll make it really, really strong.”

“Why do you want to make the weapon stronger, Tsu-chan?”

“So it will grant my wish. The elders promised they would if I did.”

Tsuki’s voice was getting more distant as she spoke to her.

“What is your wish, Tsu-chan? Can’t Anee-chan help you grant it instead of relying on the power of ghosts?” Ayame called.  She grabbed hold of the girl and held her tight. “You can hear my voice, can’t you?”

“Anee-chan, will you help me pray to the Moon God?”

That was Tsuki’s normal voice.

“Yes, of course I will. You just sit here with me and we’ll talk to him together.”

It was happening again. She had to see Lady Takara immediately.


	29. Takara’s Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame frets.

Ayame waited and waited as Takara looked over Tsuki.

Takara was one of the wisest ladies the tribes had; surely, with her blessed eyes, she would be able to tell what was wrong with Tsuki.

What if it was something terrible?

What if an evil spirit had taken over her body?

Then Ayame would have to live through more mischief! It would probably be worse this time!

Lady Takara was probably doing all sorts of bizarre methods to determine Tsuki’s ailments.

If only she were allowed inside.

“Anee-chan!” Tsuki called as she ran for her.

“So, how was she?” Ayame asked nervously.

“She is an odd, but normal little girl,” Takara said.

“No moon’s blood?” she asked. 

“Not a drop.”

“Then what was the meaning of all that?”

“Pure childish nonsense,” Takara said.

That couldn’t be right!

Yet, Tsuki was acting like her normal self.

Maybe she needed to take a break from the stress of overlooking the clan. She felt silly for reacting over nothing.


	30. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change little by little.

She wasn’t sure when she began to trust the little girl to manage herself. It was a little strange to go hours without seeing her. Sometimes, she wouldn’t see her until dusk. It was so different from the beginning; back then, she couldn’t trust the girl to be left alone for five minutes.

In some ways, she missed it. She missed being clung to, being needed.

Though, if there was ever a real problem, Tsuki came running to find her. That was good at least.

 “Anee-chan! I’m back!”

“Did you and the others have fun?” she asked.

“Yeah! Kai-kun, Shinta and I went on an expedition!”

 She sighed. These two roles she had set for herself were hard to handle. Hopefully, Kouga would be back soon.


	31. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame wants details about how a certain question was popped.

“No way!” Ayame exclaimed.

“Yes way!” Rira said.

“Don’t just leave me wondering, Rira! I want details!”

“Well, you know that old cherry tree, the one Gramps always said mother met father at?”

Of course she knew that tree.  When she was younger, Ayame dreamed of meeting someone under that same tree.

“He took you to the tree?” she prodded.

“Yeah.”

“Then what happened?” Ayame asked eagerly.

 “Well, he proposed, obviously,” Rira said.

 Ayame sighed. “I know, but _how_ did he propose? Was it romantic?”

“He messed up a lot. I could barely understand him, poor Kazuo.”  Rira smiled a little. “I guess in a way, it was romantic.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him yes,” Rira said softly.

“Yay! I’m so happy for you, Rira!”

“Thank you.”

“Why the long face? You are happy he wants to marry you, aren’t you?”

“Yes- but, I’m the younger sister. It doesn’t feel right that I get married before you do, Sis. In some ways, it doesn’t feel right that I should get married at all.”

 Ayame scowled at her. “Stop thinking like that. You deserve every bit of happiness I do. You truly love Kazuo, don’t you?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Then don’t let our birth order hold you back. Please allow yourself to be happy, my dear little twin.”

“I’m glad I have an older sister like you. I hope Kouga comes back soon and sweeps you off your feet under that same old tree.”

Somehow, that dream was becoming more and more distant. Yet, she would wait until she got a sure answer if he was still alive or not.


	32. Lessons in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and Tsuki go on an errand in the snow.

It had snowed overnight. The territory was covered in it.  Maybe, if the lake was frozen, she could cross it without worry and get some of the herbs near the mountain.

“Tsu-chan, do you want to come with me and help me gather some herbs?” she asked.

“Sure, I’ll help you, Anee-chan!” she said.

That was what she liked to hear!

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Tsuki said.

“The snow?” Ayame asked.

“Yeah. We never really got much of it back home.” Tsuki paused. “Look, look! I found one!”

“Good work, Tsu-chan!  Be sure to stay close to me, okay?”

“Oh right, we’re easy to track ‘cause we leave footprints in the snow.”

“That’s right.”

Wait! That gave her an idea!

“What are you doing?” Tsuki asked.

“Practicing my dancing,” she said.

“Dancing?” Tsuki asked. “Why are you doing that now?”

“I figure if we’re going to leave footprints, we might as well make it hard for predators to follow them.”

“That’s smart, Anee-chan.”

Wait, was Tsuki trying to mimic her dance?

When Ayame looked over, Tsuki froze in place.

She was! How cute!

“Tsu-chan, try this move.”

“Like this?” she asked.

“Look at you! You’re a natural dancer, Tsu-chan!”

“You think so?” Tsuki asked shyly.

“Yes. Would you like me to teach you more when we get back?”

“Could you, Anee-chan?” Tsuki asked eagerly.

Finally! A more feminine art Tsuki was actually good at! Ayame could really work with this!


	33. Taro and Tomoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more pups show up in their territory.

Ayame had not thought much of the new boy’s arrival. The only thing off-putting was the scar over one of his eyes, but one must not judge based on appearances.

From the looks of him, he was from somewhere in the eastern territory.

He had a younger girl with him. She was also covered in scars. She must have survived something terrible.

Maybe Kamaru and Manaku knew of them?

***

As she thought, those children did know one another. The girl with the scars, she was called Tomoe. She was from the female branch of the sub clan Kamaru and Manaku originally hailed from. She attached herself to Kamru immediately. The boy didn’t seem to mind this at all.

 The boy missing his eye was called Taro. He was from the main eastern branch. Apparently, the two ran into each other sometime after the clans had been scattered.

The two children were the most discussed topic that evening.  Everyone seemed eager to learn how two children made the journey by themselves.

“It was Tomoe who decided we should come here,” Taro remarked.

“Why’s that, Tomoe-chan?” Ayame asked.

“I could feel the Maiden. She was pulling me here. She was saying, ‘Come, you’ll be safe here.’ She sounded really nice!”

 “That stupid fairy tale again?” Taro asked.

 “Taro-kun, some of us take the legend of the Maiden of the Moon very seriously. Please try not to offend them,” Ayame said calmly.

“I don’t have to listen to the words of a woman!” Taro exclaimed. “Right?”

He was met with silence.

“We don’t do that here, Taro,” Kamaru said. “This isn’t like back home. If you want to stay here, you have to respect Lady Ayame.”

For being the smaller of the two, Kamaru had a very strong voice.

“Of course you’d say that Kamaru, you’ve followed a _girl_ all your life, but I’m a real man! Who _really_ leads this clan?”

It was just like before. As much progress as she had made, there were still those who doubted her ability to lead because she was not a male.


	34. A Dark Place for a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame overhears Tsuki and Tomoe talking about their upbringings.

Tsuki had taken to playing with Tomoe often.  It was good to see the two girls interacting so well together.  While she was coming back from a day of gathering herbs to use for medicine, Ayame heard the two girls talking.

“Can I tell you a secret, Tsuki-chan?”

“Go ahead, Tomoe-chan.”

“I don’t actually like Taro-kun like everyone thinks I do. I only went with him because I couldn’t make the journey myself.”

“Taro’s a creep. I can’t believe you managed to survive with him that long. I’d have gone nuts.”

“Tsuki-chan, how do you do it?” Tomoe whispered.

“Do what, Tomoe-chan?” Tsuki asked.

“Those men you lead, don’t they hate you?” she asked. “Don’t they think a girl-child like you is worthless? If so, why do they listen to you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they do hate me now, but they liked me well enough when they thought I was a boy.”

“A boy?”

“Yep! Everyone was convinced… even me.”

“Eh? You honestly thought you were a boy?”

“Yeah. My Aniu.. Ah, I mean my Aniue- he lied to them about my gender… for a really long time, but I think he was trying to protect me. He’s kind of an idiot sometimes, but his heart is usually in the right place. That’s why, even now, after being left behind for so long, I can’t hate him for it anymore. Because of him, I survived. Because of him, I’m still alive. Even if he doesn’t come back, I’ll still have Anee-chan. I won’t be alone in this world. I’m grateful for that. That’s why, in my own way, I want to return the favor, even if it hurts me in the end.”

What did Tsuki mean by “return the favor”?

“Lucky,” Tomeo whispered. “I never had anyone like that. I was always forced to face this world alone.”

Sadly, unless one was of a decent rank, like she and her sister had been, that was the fate of an orphaned girl.

“This world is a dark place for a girl, isn’t it, Tomoe-chan? I can see why the men and the ladies split off into separate clans. They really don’t understand each others' ways at all.”

“They trade you away without a second thought. It doesn’t matter if you’re crying or not. It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to go!”

So that’s what it was. Tomoe had been swapped to a male clan as a commodity. Poor little girl.

“It doesn’t matter if you’d rather die, because you are a girl. Unless you can gain their respect, they will see you as nothing more than a wife or a witch. Which was it, Tomoe-chan?”

“Witch. I prayed to the Moon God all the time. ‘Please sir,’ I begged. ‘Take me away from this horrible place!’ But he never listened, but the maiden did. That scared them.”

“Did she?” Tsuki asked.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I followed her voice,” Tomoe said. “Her voice was gentle, like yours.”

“My voice isn’t gentle,” Tsuki protested. “Not like yours or Anee-chan’s. I can barely even sing right.”

“Can I listen to you sing?” Tomoe asked.

“Don’t laugh,” Tsuki said.

“I promise I won’t. Why don’t you pray for your Aniue, Tsuki-chan?”

Ayame listened to Tsuki’s song. It was Tsuki’s own voice this time. That was a relief.

Yet, something felt _wrong_. The words of Tsuki’s song were not any prayer to the moon she had ever been taught.

It was then that Tomoe screamed


	35. Tiny Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird things start happening again.

Ayame ran into the clearing where the two girls were.

What in the world?

 She had never seen so much power escaping from such a small body. The souls of the dead, they were all around her.

“What’s going on?” Ayame demanded.

“I don’t know, she started singing in a strange language and then she mentioned the Goraishi.”

Wait, Tsuki had said something about the Goraishi before, hadn’t she?

Yes, that time she had been possessed.

Not again.

“Tsuki!” Ayame called.

“Do not interfere.”

Okay, that voice coming out of Tsuki’s mouth wasn’t hers; it wasn’t even female!

It was too much.

Power was flowing everywhere.

Where did such a small child even get that much power?

“Anee-chan?”

That was Tsuki’s voice!

“Tsuki! I’m right here; come back with me!” Ayame called.

“It is done. Our contract is complete. Now, live up to your end of the bargain,” Tsuki said. Only, that wasn’t her voice either.  It was an adult woman’s voice. “You’ve done well, my minions.”

The dead were beginning to vanish.

Tsuki collapsed on the ground.

Ayame ran for her.

“They… they said they’d protect him… as long as I prayed for them. They showed me that he was… he was going to die. Anee-chan… He was going to die… I didn’t… want that…” Tsuki smiled weakly. “I was really pure enough… They really saved him…. Maybe now, he’ll come home…”

Kouga.

She’d put herself through all that and stayed silent about if for Kouga’s sake.

Why?  

“Don’t you scare me like that ever again!” Ayame could not keep the fear and sadness from her voice.

“Was it the ghosts? I’m sorry…. They’re nice, really…”

Tsuki closed her eye then.

“Is she alright?” Tomoe asked.

“I think she’s sleeping. Tomoe-chan, let’s go back together, okay?”

Tomoe took Ayame’s free hand.

“Umm, Lady Ayame, do you think she’s the Maiden of the Moon?”

Ayame stopped cold.  “I don’t know.”

“I hope not. I like her very much,” Tomoe continued. “She’s kind of strange, but she’s really nice. I’d hate for her to go away.”

All Ayame could do was hold Tsuki’s little body close to her own and pray with all her might that something like this would never happen again. I absolutely must not happen again. Next time, she might not be able to call Tsuki back.


	36. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of Kouga's return reaches the mega-clan.

“Ginta, Hakaku. I have a message for Kouga. Could you give it to him, please?”

“A message?” Hakaku repeated.

“Yes.”

“Sure, Lady Ayame, we’ll track him down for you,” Ginta said.

She hadn’t heard from them for weeks. Had something happened to them?

“Anee-chan!”

She excused herself from talking with the ladies of the South.

“What is it, Tsu-chan?”

“Just now a wolf…just now a wolf from my clan… he said Ginta and Hakaku got your message to my leader. Anee-chan…. He’s on his way back here.”

It felt as if her heart had dropped into her stomach. Kouga was really…?

“Anee-chan…. he’s coming home! He’s coming home! he’s coming home!”

It was like Tsuki was going to burst. The words, the tears, they just kept overflowing.

Ayame was doing her best to keep herself calm as she held her.

Kouga was really coming back to them.


	37. Limited Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara lied.

There was a rumor going around the clan. From what she understood, it was basically saying that now that Kouga had returned and claimed Ayame as his bride officially, children would be soon to follow.

When Rira asked her about it, Ayame laughed loudly.

“Children? Right away? You’ve seen how I’ve handled Tsuki, right? You remember when she was really troublesome for me in the beginning, right? I love her to bits, but she still gives me enough to worry about, even when she doesn’t mean to! I couldn’t handle having a baby right now! Looking after kids takes a lot out of you.”

“What if Kouga wants kids?” Rira asked. “Would you change your mind then?”

“Honestly, I think he’ll put Tsuki’s well-being first. I doubt he’ll even bring up having kids. Don’t you understand, Rira? They’re siblings, but the way he treats her it’s more like she’s his daughter.”

“I guess that makes you more like her Mama, huh?”  Rira remarked.

“Exactly. For as long as long as things stay the way they do, I can’t have kids of my own. I’ve already got a daughter I want to try and raise right. Maybe when she’s a bit older, when we all are, I’ll consider it.”

“I guess, if you’re that set on waiting,” Rira said. “We can shift the rumor around so that I’m the one everyone focuses on.”

“Has Kazuo asked if you want kids?” Ayame asked.

“Yes.”

“And you replied?” she prodded.

 Rira grinned.  “If Gramps or anybody else wants to fuss about our family line, they don’t need to worry. It shouldn’t be long before we start telling people, anyway.”

“Telling people _what_ exactly, dearest little twin?” Ayame asked. She was grinning, too.

“I’m pregnant,” Rira said softly. “Lady Takara confirmed it. I think everyone who started the rumor wants you to catch up with me or thought I was you; you’re the heir, after all. It’d look better if you were the one with the baby coming instead of me.”

“I said my thoughts on the matter and unless something changes, I’m sticking to them,” Ayame said. “Still, I’m happy you told me this news. Though, I’ve got to ask, how was um, _that_?”

“ _That_?” Rira repeated.

“You know, _that_?” she said.

Rira grinned. “Oh _that_! You’ll just have to find out for yourself when you get to that point! For me, though, it was very…. sweet.  Kazuo is a loving person. I don’t regret marrying him. He turned out to be a good one. Say, Sis, what are you going to do about Tsume?”

“He’s going to talk with Grandpa,” Ayame said.

“Tsume? Talk?” Rira asked. “He hasn’t exactly taken the news of Kouga’s return, or the subsequent news of your renewed engagement, shall we say, mildly. He even had the nerve to yell at Gramps.”

“He did what?” Ayame gasped.

“But Gramps was yelling back. He knows how you feel about Kouga. He’ll fight for your happiness.”

 That’s right. For such an old wolf, he had a very strong an authoritative voice.

“Oh did you hear? The new Maiden of the Moon is going to be chosen sooner than expected. Everyone’s really excited about it,” Rira said.

“Where’d you hear that?” Ayame asked.

“Lady Takara. She mentioned it when she told me about my pregnancy.”

“Is she still in her cave?” Ayame asked.

“I think so. Why?”

“I need to see her.”

***

 “Why have you come to me, Ayame?” Takara asked. Those white eyes never missed a step Ayame took as she entered the old woman’s cave.

“Please, Lady Takara, listen to what I have to say. Something is wrong with Tsuki. She’s having these spells where she’ll speak cryptically in voices that aren’t her own and then she’ll wake up not knowing what happed just moments before and just the other day, the dead were all around her!”

“Her power is simply manifesting itself,” the old woman said.

“Power?” she asked. “But you said…”

“I lied. She does have moon blood in her veins, very potent, in fact.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ayame demanded.

 “Because I could see how close you two had become. What would you have done if I had told you earlier?”

“I would have-” Ayame began.

“It would have brought you anguish, nothing more. I was trying to save you from that pain.” Takara sighed. “I knew letting that boy take her from me instead of drowning her right then and there was a bad idea. I knew who her mother was, and how much the dead needed her prayers, but I couldn’t kill her, not in front of him. The continuous slaughter of our people has only made the dead more angry.”

“What do you mean?” she asked gently.

“The dead have already chosen their new maiden. It is not Miho of the Southern Female Branch, as predicted, but the girl who was raised like a boy, who promised with her whole heart to pray for the dead if they would save her foolish brother from dying at the hands of the demon who slaughtered their men.”

The words hit Ayame like a blow.

Then that would mean That Tsuki would be…

No!

“How… did she manage that?” Ayame asked.

“She gave that fool the power of the Goraishi.”

That weapon Kouga kept mentioning… _that was_ the Goraishi?

“Yes. It was the Maiden’s will,” Takara said.

“Does Kouga know about this?”

“What do you think?” Takara asked.

How was she supposed to explain this to him?

The Maiden of the Moon was a highly respected position, he would understand.

No he wouldn’t.

How could she face him?

It was the God’s will.

Weren’t they all supposed to all live happily together?

“No! That can’t be right!” she cried. “There’s no way someone so young could have that much power over the wills of the dead!”

She had seen it herself, hadn’t she? All those poor souls…

“Lady Ayame, it would be wise for you to compose yourself. You are not the first to lose a loved one to the moon, and you certainly will not be the last.”

She had to think of something!

“The flower test! Let her take the flower test with the other girls! If she picks the right kind of flower, she won’t have to go to the moon, right?”

 Takara sighed. “Very well. She will take the flower test with the other candidates, just to be sure. Lady Ayame, it would be wise to say your goodbye to her while you still can. Most do not get that chance.”

Takara had to be wrong. She just had to be wrong.

**

The flower test would be held in a week.

One week.

That was hardly anytime at all.

“Anee-chan?” Tsuki asked.

“You know I love you, right, Tsu-chan?” Ayame asked.

“Of course I know that. Anee-chan, why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s Lord Tsume isn’t it? He’s been bugging you again, hasn’t he?” Tsuki asked.

Ayame had almost forgotten about that.

“Don’t worry, Aniu took care of that guy already. He announced the engagement publicly and everything!   This means you and I can be sisters for real now! The three of us can spend every day together forever!”

Tsuki sounded so happy about the idea that it made Ayame’s stomach turn.

“What’s wrong, isn’t that your wish to marry Aniu?” Tsuki asked.

“Of course that’s my wish,” Ayame whispered. “The three of us will be our own little family.”

Why couldn’t she say the words in her heart?

 Why couldn’t she look Tsuki in the eye and tell her everything? Tell her about the moon, tell her about… what Takara said.

“Hey, Tsuki-chan! Can you play today?”

That was Shinta’s voice.

“Coming!” Tsuki called. “Don’t worry Anee-chan, everything will be alright soon!” Tsuki put her arms around her then. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

With that, Tsuki ran out of the cave.

She couldn’t do it.

She could not say goodbye to Tsuki.

She could not hold her tightly and tell her not to go.

Did Tsuki even know what was about to happen?

No, the little girl sounded too happy to be aware of anything.

Would she regret this lost moment for the rest of her life?


	38. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and Taro square off again.

Kouga had left in the morning to go hunt. He asked Ayame to keep an eye on things while he was away. She could do that! No problem!

“I’m not going to fight you, Taro.”

That was Tsuki’s voice.

Problem.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“This isn’t like before. We aren’t competing over food or attention. There’s nothing to gain in my fighting you. I’m not a boy, remember? I don’t think that’s allowed. Besides, it would be pointless to fight you just for the sake of fighting.”

Ayame stood silent. After all this time, Tsuki had proven that she actually had listened to her.

“Weakling,” he said.

“You of all people should know that I’m not. Or did you honestly forget how you lost your eye?” Tsuki said as she began to walk away.

Ayame hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

“Coward!” he called.

“You’re annoying!” she snapped back. “If you want to fight so badly, go wrestle with one of the other boys or something! There are plenty of them to play with!”

“I challenge you!” he exclaimed.

Tsuki stopped moving.

A challenge? Could he do that?

“You are a member of the main eastern branch, a male clan. You know our laws, you can’t back down! Even if you are a girl, if you break our rules that means you betray your clan.”

Ayame was not sure what to do about this. On the one hand, he had a point about the male laws. On the other hand, Tsuki had established herself as a girl in this clan. Granted, a girl with oddities, but…

 What should she do? What would Gramps do?

“For the last time, I’m not going to fight you,” Tsuki said.

“That’s so like a girl!” Taro called.

What was he… Oh, no!

“Tsu-chan, behind you!” Ayame called.

Ayame now understood why Tsuki was so insistent on being strong.

She needed to be.

Taro and Tsuki were locked in a fight. He had charged at Tsuki when her back was turned.

Custom said that fights were not to be interrupted, as usually they pertained to a show of strength and order.

But this boy was brutal. It was like he was going after her with the intent to kill her. It wasn’t like their matches at all. The little girl was doing the best she could to get him off of her, but he punched her hard in the stomach, when she wavered, he pinned her down to the grown.

It was not proper for a woman to enter a scuffle like this. They were always taught to use their strength gently.

But this was not right. He was forcing her down. He raised his claws as if to slice off her head.

If it would save her, then Ayame was prepared to break that custom.

“Hey!” a voice called.

The boy with the scarred eye looked over. He still had Tsuki pinned.

It was Kai.

“What are you doing picking on a girl like that?” he asked.

“A girl? You call this thing a girl?” the boy asked.

“If you want to fight with somebody so bad, how about somebody your own size?” Kai asked.

The other boy was sizing him up. “I can take you, easy. You’re a weakling.”

Now was her chance to get Tsuki out of there.

Poor thing, she was really beat up.

***

Ayame kept her mind focused on using her healing art to ease Tsuki’s pain. She barely even noticed when Kai entered the cave. He was a little scratched up, but nothing too major.

 “How is she?” he asked.

“She’ll be fine after a good night’s rest. What happened to Taro-kun?”

Kai grinned. “He won’t be picking on her again anytime soon,” He glanced at Tsuki. “She was impressive though, I never knew a girl could go after somebody like that.”

“We aren’t supposed to. It’s barbaric,” Ayame remarked.

“Is that your custom?” Kai asked.

 Ayame nodded. “Tsu-chan’s the exception. She wanted to fight with you, you know, to see if you were strong, but not like that.”

Kai thought for a moment. “I’m not strong, strong, I guess, but I couldn’t just stand by and let him bully her like that. Not when she didn’t want to fight back.  She’s probably going to hate me for stepping into her battle, though.”

“She hates showing people her weakness, it’s how she was raised.”

“She’s like a boy. That’s what Ginta and Hakaku told me as we traveled together.”

Ayame smiled a little. This boy, that information didn’t faze him at all. “Her idea of strength is power alone. There’s a different kind of strength I want to show her. It’s Kazuo’s kind of strength, your kind of strength; it’s the strength to reach out your hand to others, instead of leaving them behind as they fall down to die.”

“I think your lessons are working. From what I saw, she was more concerned with dodging him and trying to reason with him than attacking him outright. I don’t think she would have done that before. You’re a good big sister, Lady Ayame. Let me know when she wakes up, okay? I want to congratulate her on a battle well fought. She may not believe me, but I want to tell her honestly.”

Yes, she had seen with her own eyes that her lessons were having an effect on the young girl. She was finally beginning to understand that violence was not the answer to everything, but Ayame understood something, too. Sometimes one had to be violent. Sometimes that was the only way to stay alive.

Ayame now understood why Tsuki was enamored with this boy. He was kind, but strong. He made her feel okay to be a strong, but gentle girl.

 As her older sister in sprit, Ayame was determined to help Tsuki nurture her feelings for this kind boy while she still had the chance.

Kouga could just deal with the fact that his sister was falling in love. Ayame was going to support her all the way.


	39. My Little Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame is very proud.

“Ugh, I feel like crap,” Tsuki muttered. “Anee-chan…”

“I’m right here Tsuki,” Ayame said. “Are you still hurting?”

“No, the pain has gone away for the most part. I remember feeling something really warm all over the hurt spots.”

Ayame smiled. “It’s good to know I haven’t completely forgotten how to use my art.”

“That was you?” she asked.

“’Of course it was, I’ve been watching over you this whole time.” She shifted Tsuki into her lap.

“Did you stay up all night with me?” she asked.

“Mostly. I did manage to sleep a little, though.”

“What time of day is it now?” she asked.

“Morning. The dew has set into the grass.”

 Tsuki sighed. “I guess I was out for a long time. Stupid Taro; he probably thinks I’m a weakling now.”

“Taro can think whatever he wants about you. Choosing to walk away like that was the strongest I’ve ever seen you. You stood up for yourself without resorting to violence. You acted with reason instead of with force.” She rubbed Tsuki’s head. “I’m very proud of you for choosing that path.”

“I just… I don’t want to fight just to fight anymore. If there’s nothing to gain, what’s the point? Heh, look at me, I’m blabbing on like one of the ladies.”

“That’s right. You’re my little lady.”

“You know, coming from you, that doesn’t sound like such an insult. It actually sounds kind of nice. Can you maybe… hold me like this for a little bit longer?”

“Of course I will. I’ll hold you for as long as you want.”


	40. Little War Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro tries again.

“Hey Tsuki, If I give you a reason to fight, would you?” Taro asked.

This fight was different than the last one.

Taro had Shinta as a hostage.

“Taro, this is really low! Let Shinta go! He didn’t even do anything to you!” Tsuki said.

“I’ll let him go if you promise to fight me!” Taro called.

Tsuki glanced at her. “Anee-chan, will you act as a witness? I don’t think he’ll shut up otherwise.”

No, she didn’t think so either. Taro was proving to be persistent in his thirst for violence.

“Yes, I will. No killing, that goes for both of you. This is just a strength test. The first to be pinned into submission will be the loser,” she said.

“Girls play boring games,” he remarked. He glanced at Ayame. “Did _she_ tech you to be a coward?”

_What was that?_

“You know, I’m mad enough at you for using Shinta as bait to call me out for the sake of your stupid macho pride. If you keep talking bad about my Anee-chan, I swear I’ll make you take it back!”

It was kind of sweet to hear Tsuki get that defensive about her. Just this once, she would not get on Tsuki’s case for fighting. The little girl seemed to understand more about needing to have a reason to fight. That was progress in itself.

The boy had an obvious strength advantage. He was bigger than Tsuki was, and more well-built, but he was also new to this clan. Tsuki had been here for months. The terrain was on her side. Her smaller size also made her more apt at hiding.

It did not surprise Ayame at all to see Tsuki flying at Taro from atop one of the tall trees. In the early days, Tsuki used to prank her using the same trick.

Tsuki landed on Taro’s back and would not let go. He spun round and around until he finally could not take it anymore and fell down.

She was actually able to pin him and keep him there.

Score one for brains!

“Match over!” Ayame called. 

“I have proven I’m stronger than you. Either you admit that or you can get the hell out of my clan!”

“You’re clan? Who died and made you boss?” Taro demanded.

“We did.”

It was the men from the east. They must have come when they heard Taro screaming.

“Do what she says, Taro. You’ve lost again; don’t make it any worse for yourself,” one said.

“You mean you actually follow her?” he demanded.

“When Kouga is away she acts as our leader, yes,” said another. “She’s done it for awhile now.”

“I don’t believe this,” Taro muttered. “A bunch of grown men have gone gushy over a stupid girl!”

“Taro-kun, it’s your choice,” Ayame remarked.

She didn’t want to have to turn Taro out, but in some ways, it seemed like the better option.

 “I’m…. I…” Taro began. “I admit that you’re stronger than me, Tsuki. Please allow me to be a part of your clan.”

“Do you promise not to bully anyone?” Tsuki asked.

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“Do you promise to accept whatever revenge Kai-kun may do to you because you used his little brother as a hostage?”

“..Yes.”

“Then you may stay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got lady lessons I need to learn.” Tsuki ran over to her.  

Ayame glanced back. Taro looked confused.

“What in the world are lady lessons?” he demanded.

“It’s like a boy’s survival training, only harder. Instead of learning to kill or be killed, you must be kind. Someone like you would fail at that kind of test,” Tsuki said. “Hey, Anee-chan, maybe Taro could come with us!”

Ayame grinned.

Taro ran as far away from them as he could go.


	41. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro is at a breaking point.

“Taro-kun, I want to talk to you.”

Taro stayed silent.

“What is this about really? Why are you so intent on hurting Tsuki?”

 Taro sighed. “A woman like you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“My dad was the leader of the main eastern branch before that idiot Kouga took over using the cheating power of the shards. When Kouga won the right to lead my dad just… left. He didn’t even say anything to me other than to ‘be good,’ like I could do that after being so humiliated!”

Stray. Taro was a stray.

“You know, I knew there was something off about her when they all said she was a boy; I could never put my finger on it though. What was even more grating was she managed to scratch out my eye even after that idiot said she was really a girl.” He pointed to the scar over his eye. “A girl did this to me!”

Shame.

“That stupid girl, I was hoping the men would have the backbone to trade her to the north leader, we really needed the meat, but they chickened out in the end and then Kouga got wind of it.”

Anger.

“It’s not fair! Why does she get someone who loves her that much? Not just one person, but three people? It looks like she’s gotten you too. Damn that little witch.”

Breaking point.

“Don’t throw that term around,” Ayame warned. “It’s not polite to call a lady a witch.”

“Why shouldn’t I? Everyone knows Kouga got her from a witch! It stands to reason that she’s a witch as well!”

Wait, Kouga got her from someone else?

Taro laughed. “Didn’t you know? Some crazy lady handed her over to him. He kept telling everyone he had a little brother, but nobody’s ever bothered to prove that those two were related.”

They might not actually be siblings.

She wanted to find out the truth, for both their sakes.


	42. Hiding the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame can't keep this up.

She knew the truth, but she did not show it.

He was going to hate her for keeping this from him, but there was nothing she or anyone could do to stop what had already been set in motion.

Still, he would be mad.

Understandable, blood relation or no, that little girl was still a very important person to him.

Would he get over it?

Would she?

Could they still be happy together?

Would this break everything?

Would he understand why she hid this from him?

Would he view her as a traitor?

Maybe.

She wouldn’t exactly forgive him if their positions had been reversed.

She wouldn’t…

Lady Takara was right. This truth, it was agonizing. She could not keep smiling like this forever.


	43. Whipsers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor is going around. Takes place after Kouga's "His True Feelings."

The others had begun to whisper.

Fools, it wasn’t her relationship with Kouga that was chewing at her.

She might be able to salvage that.

“Anee-chan~!”

Ayame turned around. “Hello, Tsu-chan! What have you got there?”

“Umm, it’s a flower crown,” she said. “It’s for your wedding ceremony! I can’t wait to see it!”

The wedding, she’d never see it. It might not even happen.

“Also, I um, I talked to Aniu, I think he gets it now,” she said.

“Get’s what?” Ayame asked as she picked Tsuki up and put her in her lap.

“That if he upsets you, he’ll have to deal with me!” she said with a grin.

 Was that why Kouga tracked her down, because Tsuki did that for her?

“Hey, Anee-chan, do you think I’ll get married someday, too?” she asked.

“Of course; you’ll find a nice boy and settle down,” Ayame said gently. She was rubbing Tsuki’s back.

Tsuki grinned. “Kai-kun thinks so, too! I told him he was popular with the girls; he seemed really surprised!”

“I bet he was.”

“Anee-chan, do you think… that Kai-kun likes me?”

“Of course he likes you, Tsu-chan. He wouldn’t be your friend if he didn’t like you,” Ayame said.

She wasn’t going to mention how many of the ladies cooed over how cute a couple they’d make when they were older. It was a topic that always annoyed Kouga. He said it was because Tsuki was too young, but Ayame figured he’d dislike any boy who tried to court his sister, even nice ones like Kai.

Poor Kai. He and Shinta probably wouldn’t take her disappearance well, either.

 “It’s too bad, I would have liked to tell him my real feelings for him before I left,” Tsuki said. “But I couldn’t say them and it looks like I missed my only chance. Oh well.”

“What are you talking about?” Ayame asked.

“It’s not Aniu that has you worried, is it? It’s me,” she said. “You found out about my contract with the Moon God, didn’t you?”

“…Yes.”

“I’m sorry, Anee-chan,” Tsuki said. “I would have told you all if I could, but the God said I wasn’t supposed to reveal my promise I made to him. I had to pretend like nothing had changed. When I become a Goddess, I’ll watch over you all, always, because you are the people I love the most.”

Tsuki was crying.

Ayame felt herself crying.

The flower test was tomorrow.


	44. Butterflies in the Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame preps Tsuki for the Flower test.
> 
> Obviously takes place during "The Flower Test."

Their preparation time was unusually quiet. Normally, they would be chatting and laughing with one another. Instead, Ayame ran her fingers through Tsuki’s hair again and again and stroked her fur until it shined.

“Are you nervous, Tsu-chan?” she asked,

“Yeah. I’m scared everyone will laugh when it’s my turn to sing. My song is dumb.”

“I like your song. It’s what’s in your heart. Your bold little heart wants to walk forward and hold onto things like hope and dreams. Most choose sad songs because they think the dead will find sympathy from them.”

“Anee-chan, take care of Aniu for me,” Tsuki said. “Can you tell him that I did all this for him?”

“I thought as much,” she said gently. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I love all of you. That’s why I’m scared, but I can’t break my promise. Do you think Miho will hate me for this?”

“Probably.”

“I hope Kai-kun and Shinta will be alright without me around.”

“We should go. You don’t want to be late to show everyone your prayer.”

“Anee-chan, I feel sick.”

She didn’t want to say it, but she felt sick too.


	45. Her Power of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who honestly thought Ayame wasn't coming? Takes place after Kouga's "Slow"

He wasn’t talking to her.

He kept glancing back at her to see if she was following him.

His glare was unmistakable.

Still, she kept her pace steady.

He would not lose her easily.

Even when he quickened his pace, he would not lose her.

She would make him listen.

“Kouga, we need to talk about this. You can’t just run off on your own again!” she said.”Tsuki wouldn’t want that!”

 “What do you know about what she would want? Why do you want to go so badly?” he asked.

That stung a little, but she stood her ground.

“Isn’t it a wife’s duty to obey her husband? As your husband, I order you not to go!”

“Nice try, but we aren’t married yet!” she said.

His voice, there was fear laced in the anger.

He still wouldn’t turn around to face her.

What was freaking him out so much?

She hugged him from behind. “Hey, if I promise to stay close to you, and swear to you right here and now that I will not disappear, can I go with you to find Tsuki?”

“You’re not going to listen to me no matter what I say, are you?” he said.

“I’ve watched a very stubborn little girl for months; when she’s in danger or being stupid, I don’t yield, even if there’s screaming, biting, and kicking, I’ll hold on tight.”

“Ayame…” he began.

“I’m her Anee-chan, I can’t let her go easily,” she said. “She gave me that name out of trust, and I cherish it. I’m not blood-tied to her, like you are, but in my heart, she’s my little sister, too.  So as her Anee-chan, I want to go with you, her Aniu, and find her.”

He relaxed a little.

“You’re her Anee-chan, huh?” he repeated.

“That’s right. I’m her Anee-chan and she’s my Tsu-chan.”

“I can’t believe she actually let you call her that.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Well, it’s cute. It doesn’t seem like something she would allow herself to be called.”

“She hated it for awhile. ‘I’m not cute!’ she’d say, but over time, she became more comfortable with the name. She would only ever let me call her that, though.”

“Why did he choose her to be his maiden?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I only knew that he was going to choose her and there was nothing I could do!”

He stayed quiet for a long time.

“First Mama, now my sister,” he muttered.

Mama?

She let go of him.

He turned around and took her hand.

“Which way is Takara’s den again?” he asked.

“You’re not mad?” she asked.

“You said yourself there was nothing you could do. Was that why you were so upset before?”

“Yes, because even after begging with Takara to wait for her to take the flower test, I could only watch and wait for the day that she was taken. Takara all but said she would be the one to go instead of Miho.”

“The flower test? That was you?”

“Yes. I thought that maybe if she did it and she came back with a common flower, it would prove Takara wrong, But I just…”

He pulled her close to him.

“Thank you. Thank you for giving me an extra week with her.”

“It wasn’t just for your sake,” she said.


	46. Second Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame has doubts about Kouga's intentions. Takes place after Kouga's "Lost Cause"

Kouga said he was going to find InuYasha.

But was he really looking for him?

As far as she knew, he hated the half-demon.

He was probably really looking for Kagome.

Kagome.

It still hurt a little.

 Even after all that had happened between them, she was still scared of Kagome. Her fur still rose a little at her name.

But why was she scared? Kagome was a nice girl.

She knew that, and yet…

It was because Kouga had actually said he loved Kagome.

At the time, he meant those words.

At the time…

He had never actually said that he loved her, even after they had been officially engaged; he never said anything like that.

Maybe he didn’t love her; maybe she was just some sort of convenience for him.

That’s right, settle for the girl that will take you, but pine for the girl you can’t have. Isn’t that always how it seemed to go?

She shook her head.

This wasn’t about her feelings or his; it was about finding Tsuki and bringing her home safely.

Kagome could help them with that.

Kagome could…

It still hurt.

More than anything, she hated feeling inferior to a human.

 


	47. Rira's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame says goodbye to Rira before the journey to the Land of Pain. A gift is given.

“Sis, if you’re serious about this whole crazy idea, I want you to have this,” Rira said.

“A gourd?” she said as she looked it over.

“I can’t go with you to the Land of Pain, but I want you to use that as a last resort if something attacks you,” Rira said.

“But what is it?” she asked.

“You’ll find out when you use it.”

“Thanks, Rira. Hopefully I won’t have to use it,” she said as she tied it to her fur skirt.

“I hope so, too,” Rira said. “You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

“Of course I will,” she said, doing her best to smile.

“I’ll be praying for your safe return. I won’t ever stop,” Rira said.

“Rira, if I don’t come back… you will be the heir. You have to be strong in my absence. I believe in you, my dear little twin. I will do everything in my power to return to you, Gramps, and my little niece or nephew.” 

“Sis, I love you.”

“I know. I love you too, Rira.”

Goodbye.


	48. Link to the Land of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame explains what's up with Kai's wrist.

“Lady Ayame, what do you think this is?” Kai asked.

Ayame glanced at the strange interlaced design on Kai’s wrist. It had appeared after he had come down from the mountain after the flower test. At first, she thought that maybe it was another injury from his attempt to save Tsuki, like the wound on his chest.

That wound was still healing.

But now, she understood what it meant.

She’d only seen a mark like that once before. It was a long time ago, when she and her sister trained on the mountain as children.

Rira was the one to be marked. At the time, it was believed that Ayame would be strong enough to be the next Maiden of the Moon. Her mark had been inked into her skin. Kai’s seemed to appear naturally.

That mark would connect the two of them if she ever went to the moon.

It connected them now, even though the tattoo was fading.

That boy, he was Tsuki’s connection to the outside world. She was his to the Land of Pain.

As much as Kouga was trying to deny it, they really needed Kai to come with them. Without him, they had little chance of locating her.

Better explain it to him.

“It’s the mark of a link,” she said. “They are what ties a Maiden to the world of the living, so she does not lose herself in the realm of the dead.”

 “Why was I chosen for it?” He asked. “Why not someone like Kamaru? He was closer to her.”

Silly boy, he didn’t see it. That girl, she loved him. She didn’t want to leave him behind.

 “You followed her because you’re her friend, right? That was probably as much of a connection as she needed.”

Kai looked at the mark on his wrist again. “So this mark, it’s not a mistake?”

“No. I don’t think it is.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you down. I promise you,” he whispered.

“Have you thought about what Kouga said, Kai-kun?” she asked.

“Yes. Tomoe, Kamaru, and Manku have agreed to look after Shinta for me. I don’t care what Leader says, I’m going to go with you to find her. It’s something I feel I need to do, that she’s asking me to do in those songs that she’s singing.”

Wait, he could _hear_ her? She’d never heard of anything like that before.

“If that is your answer, I will help you convince Kouga to let you come with us,” she said.

“Thank you.”

Kouga could not take this quest alone. Right now, they needed to band together.


	49. The Direction of the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest to find InuYasha begins.

“Ayame, you stay up front with me,” Kouga instructed. “Kai, you’re behind us, and Ginta and Hakaku…”

“We know, we’re in the back,” they answered.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to keep up, Kai-kun?” she asked.

“If you can’t, you can always turn back now; there’s no shame in it,” Kouga said. “I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re a kid.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Kai answered.

“Is your wound okay?” she asked.

“It’s mostly healed,” Kai said.

Mostly?

 “Kouga, do you know where you’re going?” she asked.

“Once I catch his scent, I’ll find him. It’s hard to forget a stink like that.”

They ran at a steady pace, neither too fast nor too slow. Since he lost his shards he moved slower than he had in the past, but he was still the quickest of them.

Ayame glanced behind her. To her surprise, Kai was keeping a steady pace with them. Poor Ginta and Hakaku, as experienced as they were with keeping up with Kouga, they still struggled a little. No wonder he always kept them toward the back.

Either Kai was naturally fast, or he was very determined not to be left behind.

She’d keep an eye on him. He was still a child, after all.

“I smell him!” Kouga said. “Don’t any of you dare slow down!”

Northeast; they were heading northeast, into a village of humans.


	50. In the Village of Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kouga is off talking to InuYasha, Ayame observes the humans. (Takes place during Kouga's The Favor.)

Being around so many people made her nervous.

It wasn’t that she was scared, exactly. It was just strange.

To them, humans were food.

Yet, looking at them like this, they weren’t that much different from a functioning wolf pack.

The first humans she had ever met had been Kagome and her friends.

That wasn’t exactly a happy meeting.

Where was Kagome now? She didn’t smell her anywhere in this village.

She could smell the others, though.

Would Kouga ask them for help as well?

Somehow she doubted that.

This was a matter that needed to be dealt with by the wolf-demon tribe.

Why would humans care about their culture? According to it, they were nothing more than a food source, something to be killed.

If she was here, would Kagome have helped them?

Probably.

 It still stung.

The thought of her still stung.

She wished Kouga would hurry and get back already.

 


	51. Our Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame reassures Ginta and Hakaku.

Ginta and Hakaku were down in the dumps. She could tell by how much they were sighing.

Kouga still wasn’t back yet.

“What’s eating you two?” she asked.

“If we find Tsuki, do you think she’ll want to see us?” Hakaku asked.

“Kouga’s her brother biologically, Kai is her best friend, and you’re her dear elder sister figure, we’re just…”

“Don’t sell yourselves short. You two are very important to her,” she remarked.

“We are?” they asked.

She nodded. “Uh-huh, she said that being with you two was her first real memory.”

“When did she tell you this?” Ginta asked.

“While you were gone,” she said with a grin. “We used to have all sorts of interesting conversations.”

_“Hey Anee-chan, what’s the first thing you remember?” Tsuki asked._

It had been an odd question at the time.

_“The first thing I remember? I guess realizing there was another person in the den who had my face,” she answered._

_“Was that weird?”_

_“It was and then it wasn’t. I guess it changed when we realized we weren’t the same. What’s the first thing you remember, Tsu-chan?”_

_“Ginta and Hakaku panicking,” Tsuki remarked with a smile._

Well, it sounded interesting at least.

_“What were they panicking about?” she asked._

_“I think I fell and hurt myself. I must have cried, which was probably why they panicked.”_

Something as simple as that couldn’t have stuck in her mind that much, could it?

_“It was then I was picked up, and I just stopped crying because I felt safe.”_

Strong feelings.

_“I felt a strong connection with my twin; it was like a voice that said, ‘you don’t have to worry; you’re not alone.’ That’s what it felt like.”_

_Tsuki nodded._

“She’s always spoken of you both with a lot of love. I can only hope I’ve had such a positive effect on her as you two,” she said.

“Of course you have!” Hakaku exclaimed. “Our girl is actually a girl thanks to all your hard work! She’s gotten so cute!”

‘Our girl,’ huh?

 “She seems much more content with being who she is. She would have never gotten that self confidence in her femininity from the likes of us. As a rule, male-tribes don’t interact with female-tribes often. We would have had no idea what to teach her, even if Kouga ordered us to do it. It was all thanks to your positive influence, Lady Ayame,” Ginta added. “So for that, thank you from the bottom of our hearts for making our girl feel okay to be a girl.”

Even if it helped her get chosen by the God.

“Kouga keeps saying that this is his fight, but he’s wrong,” she said. “It’s not like he’s the only one that’s worried about her, that wants to bring her home safely. It’s like you said, Tsu-chan is our girl, all of ours.”


	52. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame is finally able to be honest about her own feelings.

Why was Kouga taking so long? Ginta and Hakaku had left to look for food.

They were probably talking about Kagome.

Why was she still a little jealous of the human girl he had once boasted about loving?

They were supposed to be going after Tsu-chan.

What was the Moon God really like? Was he treating her well? Would she even want to go back?

What if she wanted to stay there because they needed her?

She was still just a child, though.

Why did she feel an uneasy pang when she thought about how long it had taken her to master her art?

It hurt more when she thought of how a small child could produce so much power and not even know it.

Was she just that much of a failure?

She felt the tears starting to escape her eyes.

“Hey, Ayame, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

So he had come back. Why was Kai sleeping?

“Nothing.”

Kouga put Kai down. He grabbed her wrist. “Come on, we’re walking.”

“But,” she began.

“The wolves will watch over the kid. Now what’s bothering you?”

“If Kagome was here, she’d be able to you tell exactly where Tsu-chan is. No matter how hard I try, I can’t even… find a little girl… I thought I bonded with.”

 “Sure you can; you’ve been able to tap into energy before. Remember that shikon shard you helped me find?”

“That wasn’t even me! Tsu-chan did most of that! She’s got a sacred art I would have killed to have!”

In the next moment there was silence and warmth.

Wait, _he_ was hugging _her_?

“Why should it matter to you?” he asked.

“Because I can’t help you like they can. I’m useless.”

“You’re not useless at all. If it wasn’t for you I would have never known about the Land of Pain. I never would have had a chance at tracking Tsuki down.  Besides, if it wasn’t for you, my tribe’s kids would be wandering or dead. So what if you can’t see things like they can? It never mattered that much to me. So please, stop crying.”

“Look at me, getting all worked up over a human and a little girl.”

“I’m sorry. I made Kagome out to be someone special.”

“She was special to you. She was your first love, after all.”

“Where’d you get that idea?” he asked.

Huh?

“I mean, yeah, she was the first girl I really wanted to chase and impress, and I would have liked for her to love me in return, but she wasn’t my _first_ love.”

“Who was?” she asked.

He got decidedly quiet, but didn’t actually let go of her.

She laughed, despite how horrible she felt. “You know, you’ve never given me a straight answer about how you feel about me now.”

 To her immense surprise, he kissed her.

“D-did you mean that just now?” she asked softly.

“Of course I meant it! How many times am I going to have to apologize for the past?”

She kissed him back. “That’s the last one, but if you screw around with my heart again, there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Gotcha.”

The air around them felt much lighter now.

“Hey, you never answered my question!”

“You really haven’t figured it out yet?” he asked. “And you guys are always calling me dense, my first love was you.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I figured you forgot about the whole thing since we were both little kids at the time. Besides, back then, I hardly had any rank to my name. I was just my mother’s son and that could only go so far. Even if I wanted to chase you, I’d have very little chance unless I could make a name for myself and be able to back it up. I pursued Kagome because I thought she’d be useful to my cause of finding more shikon shards to make my clan strong. She was a lot like you, actually. She had the same warm personality and was really cute when she smiled.”

“Those are your honest feelings?”

“Yeah. Why? Did I say something wrong again?”

She shook her head. “No. I always wanted it to be you. That’s why I got so jealous of Kagome. For me, someone of the moon’s blood, to be upstaged in power by a human woman, for a woman of my rank to lose the man I wanted to that human, the shame was almost unbearable. It was Tsu-chan who convinced me to give you another chance. Then in your own way, you showed me you were being earnest, but I wanted to hear ‘I love you’ from your mouth.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

“A lady doesn’t ask for things just because she wants them,” she said.

“Is that what they teach you? Listen, if you don’t talk, how am I supposed to know what you really want? You can be really hard to read sometimes, Ayame.”

“I can?”

“Maybe it comes with being the Elder’s granddaughter, but it’s like you expect things from me and I have no idea what those expectations are. I kept asking Tsuki because I knew she’d answer me honestly.”

“The ladies are always asking ‘Lady Ayame, can’t you do something about her mouth? She sounds like a man when she’s that forward with her speech. It’s so unnatural for a girl.’ Truthfully though, I love that she can express herself so freely. You’re right. I haven’t been fair to you, or honest about what I really want.”

She took a deep breath.

“I want to be the one beside you, always. I want to help you lead as your equal. I want you to depend on me when things get hard. But more than anything, I want to be the one you love most.”

He patted her head.

“There. That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

“Now you say something you want from me.”

“Something I want? I want you to stop thinking you’re less valuable to me than Kagome. You’re the one beside me right now, not her. I want you to have faith in me.”

“Kouga, could you hold my hand again?”

“Sure.”

She looked up. The moon, it was full. “What did InuYasha say?”

“He’s going to meet us at the Wolf’s Graveyard. He’ll use the Mendou to give us a portal to the Land of Pain.”

“Kouga, what if Tsu-chan doesn’t want to come back?”

“If that’s the case, I want to hear it from her mouth, but if she says she wants to go home, even if it’s against a God, I won’t hold back.”

She squeezed his hand.

“I believe in you.”


	53. History Told in Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and the others reach the graveyard.

She had never actually set foot in the graveyard before, only gone near it.

So much history was here.

The warriors who watched over this place, they were the strongest fighters of the wolf demon tribe. Their bones were forever immortalized in perfect condition.

Those who died valiantly were allowed to have their bones scattered on the sacred ground.

These were the souls that inhabited the Goraishi.

These were the ancestors that watched over the generations of wolves.

They answered the maiden’s prayers.

_“Be grateful to the God of the Moon for the birth of your people; be grateful for the blood that was shed by the dead, for it was their sacrifice that gave us our territory. Be grateful to the warriors who continue to protect our lands, and be grateful to the maidens who are the keepers of the moon’s blood, for they are the carriers of our people’s burden. They are like goddesses in their own right.”_

That was an old phrase used to ease the fear of a young girl as she was told to accept her fate.

Goddess was a much nicer term than sacrifice, after all.

Even now, she could feel the souls stirring.

Men almost never came to the sacred grounds while they were alive.

Could Kouga feel anything?

 She held Kai’s hand as they walked. The boy seemed fascinated by this place, but also afraid of it.

The wind around them stirred.

_Intruders…_

A voice?

“Kouga, something’s coming!” she called.


	54. The Battle against the Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian of the Graveyard begins to attack.

Kouga charged forward.

What was he doing? Hadn’t he heard what the guardian had said?

Still, he was going to try anyway.

She wished there was something she could do to help him.

She doubted her leaves would do any good against that thing.  After all, it was unearthly.

Would they really be stopped here?

“Lady Ayame, Kai! Come this way!”

Ginta and Hakaku had taken cover behind some rocks.

Kai looked at her and then back at the fight before them.

When she tried to step forward, her foot froze.

She couldn’t move.

What was going on?

Oh right, the Guardian had said the Moon God desired her. This was probably his doing.

She had to stay calm. She wasn’t going to call Kouga over to help her, that’s probably what he wanted. He’d push her out of the way and get killed in the process.

Better for her to get sent to the moon than have him die needlessly.

So she stood still.

Kai tugged her hand.

She turned. One of the Guardians severed heads was coming for them.

Trying to bait him, huh?

It wouldn’t work. Kouga must have figured out the plan by now.

Yet, when the guardian spoke of his intent to kill her, he still ran for her like an idiot.

It was sweet, actually.

She heard something snap.

She felt herself falling.

Yet, she hit the ground.

What had happened? Had someone pushed her down?

Her hand.

Her hand was empty.

“Kai-kun!” she called. She glanced around.  There, in one of the mouths, the boy was fighting to keep the guardian’s jaws open.

He _had_ pushed her down, but why?


	55. Watching Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My sister is the moon."
> 
> "That's rough, buddy."

The battle continued to rage on.

Kouga was getting tired and Kai had disappeared completely. The boy had been swallowed by the guardian.

She was still frozen in place.

This was getting hopeless.

Faintly, she thought she heard something.

A song.

A song in a language she’d only studied as a child.

The language of the Moon God.

She looked over at the guardian. He was lying down on his stomach, looking to be at peace with himself.

“Thank you, little Miss. I will gladly rest now.”

With that, he vanished from their sight.

Kouga helped her up.

“Ayame, are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“I wonder why he disappeared like that?” he asked.

“Tsu-chan. She told him to rest. I wonder, is she’s watching over us?”

“If that’s the case, I owe her. I don’t know how much longer I could have kept that up. Where’s Kai?”

“I have no idea. One of the heads swallowed him.”

“Stupid kid,” Kouga muttered. “He’d better still be alive somewhere. I don’t want to explain to the littler kid that his big brother got killed.”

“Maybe he wanted to get swallowed. Maybe the Guardian goes back to the Moon God’s realm.”

“If that’s the case, he’d better have the sense to find my sister and stay with her until we find them. “ Kouga said. He sniffed the air. “What took you so long, mutt?”

“I’ve been here for the past five hours! You’re the one who has been battling like an idiot that whole time!” InuYasha snapped. “Listen, it might be a good idea to take a break and wait for one more night. If you do have to face a God, you’ll want to be at your best. The way you are now, he’d pick you off easily.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right,” Kouga said.

He grabbed her hand.

“You still want me to stay with you?” she asked.

“After what happened to you back there, yeah, I do. Don’t get any weird ideas, though.”

 She turned her head away from him. “It never even crossed my mind.”

Yes it had.

“I never knew you were so chivalrous!” InuYasha called.

“Shut up! Would _you_ want to do something like that in front of a little kid?”

Well, that stopped the teasing.

“You’re worried that Tsu-chan is watching over us, is that it?”

He blushed. “Well, she is the moon now, isn’t she?”

“That’s how some of the stories go. I don’t know for sure what actually happens, but somehow she knew you were in trouble, that I was in trouble.”

She squeezed his hand. “Kouga, thank you for protecting me.”

“You’re welcome.”


	56. Connected Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki has a plan.

 Ayame sighed to herself. Another night, another dream about the rambunctious girl who vanished.

“Oh, you’re up,” Kouga remarked.

“How did you sleep?” she asked.

“Alright.”

“You slept for a long time. Did that battle wear you out?”

“I was talking to my sister,” he said. “Or maybe it was an aspect of her. It was a warm feeling with her voice. I didn’t actually see her.”

Ayame paused.

“What did she say?”

“She’s starting a war against the Moon God; can you believe that?”

 Yes, yes she could.

“That sounds like something Tsu-chan would do.”

“She’s trying to get the dead warriors to follow me and turn against him. How did she know we were coming?” he asked.

She smiled to herself. “Kai-kun. She talked to me in my dream, too. The two of them are together, like you hoped. He’s been helping her.”

Kouga sighed. “Of course he has. That kid sticks to her like sap.”

“You have to admit it’s cute that he followed her that far.”

“I’ll go easy on him only because she’s not lonely with him around.”

“Kouga, you’re worrying over nothing. She still thinks like a boy in regards to most things. Kai-kun will always be her comrade until she decides for herself if he’s something more. Besides, this is war; love will be the last thing on her mind right now. She’s going to command an army, after all.”

 He laughed. “I’m amazed you’re so accepting of this violent idea of hers.”

“There are so few female wolves left within the tribes, it’s going to make the mating seasons even more chaotic. To know that the God has so many brides, but won’t let them be reborn into the Land of the Living if he’s no longer interested in them, that’s cruel. She’s not just fighting for her own freedom, she’s fighting for all of them. I can get behind that. Ladies are taught from a very early age to think of others before themselves. Being a bride to the God is a great honor. To refuse him, well, that’s just shameful. Nobody would think of making him angry, it might reflect badly on her tribe.”

 Kouga thought for a moment. “So basically, none of the other brides have the guts to stand up for themselves because they’re afraid of the consequences of angering the Moon God?”

 She sighed. “Put bluntly, yes. It’s a little more complicated than pure cowardice, though. We are taught to bear this kind of thing without complaint. She simply wasn’t raised that way, so now she’s trying to take matters into her own hands. She’s a lot like some _other_ reckless warrior I know.”

“Really? She was reminding me more of you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. She always used to just hit things and be done with it.  With this, she’s actually trying to be diplomatic. I never taught her that. That was your doing, Ayame.” 


	57. Their Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginta and Hakaku turn back. Kouga and Ayame step into the unknown. The War against the Moon God is about to begin.

“You two are going back to the clan?” Ayame said.

“Yeah. We both had this weird dream where Tsuki asked us to go back to the clan and help her gather support from the others back home,” Ginta said.

“We really wanted to help you in your fight against the Moon God but…” Hakaku began.

“It’s fine. If she needs you there, you should go back,” Kouga said. “Ayame and I can handle it from here.”

“Lady Ayame, please bring our girl back,” Ginta said.

“I will,” she said.

“Oh, and Kouga, too,” Hakaku added.

Kouga snorted.

“We’ll do whatever we can to help you,” Ginta said.

“Thank you. Can you two watch over my sister for me? She’s going to be giving birth soon.”

“And if anybody bad mouths any of this, you set them straight, alright? Tell them they’ll have to deal with me when we come back!” Kouga said.

“Got it! See you later!”

With that, they were off.

“Why did they even come along if they were just going to turn tail in the end?” Kouga muttered.

“Their hearts were in the right place. They love Tsu-chan; they wanted to help her, but I think she knew they wouldn’t stand a chance in that place; so she sent them back home to help her in other ways. If they go back and say we made it this far, it’s going to cause a stir. The others might actually start to believe in us, believe in her, she’ll need that support.”  

 “You can turn back too, if you want,” he said.

She grabbed his hand. “I’m going with you. I’m seeing this through to the end.”

“So it’s two instead of four?” InuYasha asked.

“Yeah, just us. You can manage that can’t you, mutt?” Kouga asked.

“Easily. Stand back. I’m going to make the portal.”

InuYasha’s sword, it really was amazing.

“Thank you, InuYasha. You’ve really been a tremendous help to us,” she said.

“Something like this was simple. You’re on your own getting back, though. I’m not taking on a God for you wolves.”

“Don’t bother, we already have a way back,” Kouga said.

“We do?” she whispered.  “What is it?”

Kouga was decidedly silent.

Ayame sighed. “Let’s just go through the portal before it closes.”

“Good idea.”

Together, they stepped into the unknown.


	58. Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it. It's scary.

Neither of them was sure what to expect in this place.

It was very dark and cries of pain echoed constantly.

What if they ran into the Guardian of the Graveyard again?

What if they ran into the Moon God?

That would make things easier in some ways.

Still, this place made her uneasy.

The atmosphere was so heavy and sad.

“Stay close to me, okay?” Kouga said.

“Like I’d really wander off in a place like this? It’s scary,” she said.

Kouga glanced around. “I guess they weren’t exaggerating in the stories.”

“Tsu-chan is really in a place like this?”

“Kai, too. I wonder how they’re holding up?”

He sounded unusually concerned.

She grabbed his arm.

“They’ll be fine. As long as they’re together, they’ll manage until we get to them.”

Something was echoing beyond the sadness.

“Kouga, you hear that?” she asked.

“Yeah, I hear it,” he said.

It was Tsuki’s voice.


	59. It's a Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame wonders why she did that.

She ran for the voice without questioning the authenticity of it.

Big mistake.

Looking back on it, it was obviously a trap.

Finding her so quickly would have been too easy, but the danger never even crossed her mind.

She wanted to see the little girl again.

That thought alone pushed her forward.

It was not until the lightning hit her that she could see the foolishness in her decision to run ahead.

When had she become so impulsive?

When she felt like a mother.

Mother’s protected their young, no matter what.

It was how her own mother had died.

That seemed like such a long time ago.

Now it seemed she made the same mistake.

But was it, really?


	60. Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame is in pain. (Takes place after It's a Trap! and connects to Kouga's Trying to Reach You)

If someone died in the Land of Pain, could they come back?

She’d never thought about that before.

All that she was aware of was her own pain.

Her pretty white fur was probably covered in blood.

Was Kouga calling for her?

If she had never gotten involved with him, she wouldn’t even be in this mess.

That was the pain talking.

She hadn’t gone to this place solely for him; it was for Tsuki.

Tsuki.

Moon.

Moon God.

Perhaps she would go to the Moon God’s palace. She’d heard it was a nice place. She wouldn’t mind spending eternity in a place like that.


	61. Depending on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis only a flesh wound.

She awoke with a shudder.

What happened?

“You still with me, Ayame?” Kouga asked.

“Yeah, I think so. How long was I out for?”

“Honestly, I have no idea how time passes here. It was awhile, though.”

“You can put me down.”

“You sure?”

She was unsteady on her legs at first, but she regained her bearings quickly.

“Was that the Moon God that attacked me?”

“If it was, he’s going to pay for it. How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy still.”

“You want me to carry you again?”

“Only for a little bit. I don’t want to rely on you too much.”

“Why not?”

“You’ll need your strength if you’re really serious about taking on the God.”

“Carrying you is no big deal.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

The others were wrong.

Yes, he was rash at times.

Yes, he was kind of oblivious, too.

But it was times like that she remembered how reliable he really was. Even in the realm of unending pain and loneliness, she felt safe to be with him.


	62. Stroke of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally find Tsuki. Let's start to wrap this up. (Connects to Kouga's Unguarded Apology.)

They followed the hidden pathway to another barren road.

“This looks exactly like the last few paths we’ve taken!” Kouga said.

She was going to say something comforting to him, but her nose caught a very familiar scent.

She tugged his arm.

“Kouga…”

In the darkness she could barely make out the shape.

It was Tsuki.

Only… she was turning away from them.

What?

“Tsu-chan!” she called.

Tsuki must have heard her because she stopped for a moment.

 Then… she started to run in the opposite direction.

“Oh no you don’t!” Kouga said.

It was almost comical how readily he dashed after her. It was like they were back home and he had caught her in the act of making trouble in her predictable manner.

The outcome was also predictable.

“Got’cha!” he declared.

Thank goodness. They finally found her.

She would let him talk to her first. She’d get her turn later, for now, it was important that Tsuki understood just how far they had come for her sake.


	63. Token

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame figures out that it was good that Kai went with them

It was strange how confidence worked.

Some, like Kouga, had it naturally.

Others, like her sister, Rira, needed a little extra push to feel good about themselves.

It was amusing to watch the two children interacting with the dead souls.

Tsuki was very much like Kouga when it came to the men, she was able to talk to them with ease. They seemed to have a lot of respect for her. Kai, on the other hand, stuck very close to her and didn’t say much to them.

It was then she noticed the necklace around her neck.

She’d never seen Tsuki wear that before.

“Tsu-chan, where’d you get that?” she asked.

“This? Kai-kun gave it to me. It’s my victory token!”

Kai didn’t say anything.

“Is that a feather from that one stray bird of Paradise that chased you three awhile back?” Kouga asked.

“Yeah, the warriors were really impressed I was able to scare one off!” Tsuki said.

 Kai must have worked hard to put that necklace together. Finding supplies like colored beads and small strips of leather was actually very difficult for them, because those things were made by humans. Unless a village had been cleared out do to a feeding, it was foolish for just one wolf to be anywhere near highly populated human territory.

 It was why most tokens made by demon-wolves were made of whatever material was easiest to come by. Flowers, wood, food, things mostly found in nature.

Yet, this boy chose to make such a pretty necklace out of something so terrifying as a Bird of Paradise feather.

The implications of such a personal and well-crafted gift usually meant the giver was feeling something like love.

Tsuki, she had no idea, did she?

No, to her that necklace was a token symbolizing her strength. It gave her the confidence to talk to the dead men, to convince them of her plan. They would see the feather as a victory token and see her as a warrior, not a child or a bride.

But from what she had heard from the other brides, it was actually Kai who convinced the dead ladies to follow the little girl, not Tsuki herself.

 It was his devotion to her that won them over. Perhaps the boy reminded them of the men in their own lives that they had lost so long ago by being chosen by the Moon God.

Somehow, she doubted Tsuki’s plan would have succeeded so well without Kai there to help her.


	64. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate a woman's heart.

So that had been her plan all along. End the cycle of hate with an even stronger emotion.

Love.

That was very risky.

Yet, it seemed to be working.

The strength of Tsuki’s heart, it reflected the will of the entire wolf-demon race.

The maidens who scarified themselves for the happiness of others, the warriors who stubbornly believed in their own power of will, she, as their maiden, reflected all of that.

If it was a contest of will, the Moon God was going down.

It was a common misconception that maiden’s were the weaker-willed of the two genders.

They did not know the true power of a maiden’s heart.  They had the power to endure and to nurture, even in hate.

Little by little, the two very different cultures of warriors and maidens were beginning to understand one another. They used that girl as a middle ground.

Had she been chosen as the God’s bride, she doubted she would have been able to do what that girl was trying to do.

She did not understand men in the same way Tsuki did.

She had never lived among them as one of their own.

In truth, she was still trying to figure out Kouga.

Yet, she believed wholeheartedly in the power of their unified will.

That’s why, in her own way, she would aide in this fight.  


	65. Second Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame initiates stage 2.

When the battle officially began Ayame grabbed the two children and ran away from the fray.

Let the adults fight their war; the children were her only concern.

Kouga would want these two away from the battle.

Tsuki did not seem pleased by this.

“Why are we running away?” she asked.

“It’s called a tactical retreat,” she countered. “I’m making sure I can protect you two first and foremost.”

“What about Aniu?” Tsuki asked.

“He can handle himself. Besides, he’s got your army behind him, Tsu-chan. He won’t give up until he wins this. The warriors and the brides, they are all behind him. He knows what he has to do. My job is to make sure we can all go home together. If the God even tries to attack us, he’s going to be sorry he did.”

“What are you going to do, Lady Ayame?” Kai asked.

“Put up a barrier to try and fend off the Moon God if he gets wind of our second stage. It’s going to take a lot of concentration.”

 “I can help with that,” Tsuki said.

“No. You and Kai-kun take charge of the other troops back home. You’re a very important symbol to all of us, Tsu-chan. The clansmen need to know you hear them. They need to have faith in the Maiden of the Moon.”

 “Anee-chan, don’t you dare get hurt on account of me!”

“I can’t make that promise, Tsu-chan. I will protect you, even if it means I’ll get hurt. This is a war and right now, this is my role as your guardian. Do what you have to do for the good of everyone! So please, sing your prayer so that the others can understand your will. I know you can do it!”

“Right,” Tsuki said gently. “I’ll do my best for you, Anee-chan.”

“That’s my girl!”

The Maiden of the Moon was not a symbol of war, but a symbol of peace. It was her kindness that drew the dead to her, that made her shed the tears they could not. Right now, she needed to let her feminine strength shine through.


	66. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Rira's gift? Ayame uses it.

The God released some kind of energy from his hand. Only, it wasn’t aimed at Kouga.

It was aimed at them.

It was then she remembered the gourd at her side.

Now seemed like as good a time as any to try it.

What she released from the gourd was a storm of lilac petals.

They obliterated the God’s attack.

For a brief moment they formed the shape of a young woman.

Rira.

Rira had given her a fragment of her sacred flower’s power.

It was like she was there beside her.

She wasn’t far away, probably worrying about her, she was right here. 

Even now, she was trying to protect her. Not as the heir, but as her twin sister.

Even in a place like this, Rira had her back.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anee-chan, your sister’s been praying for you this whole time; did you know that?” Tsuki said.

“No.”

“Her powers aren’t that strong, but she’s still doing her best. Kazuo’s leading the clan with the Elder and she’s leading the other ladies with Miho and Tomoe-chan. Ginta and Hakaku managed to do what I asked. Everyone is working together like you wanted.”

“Thank you, everyone.”

The God was looking more and more desperate to fend off the warriors’ attacks. The brides were still going strong with their song.

This was going to end soon.


	67. Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame watches Kouga's parents pass on. (Connects to Kouga's In a Perfect World.)

Lady Chiyo was really as magnificent as all the stories said she was. She had an air of dignity and grace about her that just seemed effortless.

Her voice was beautiful, too.

Then again, she had a very long time to practice.

It must have been hard for Kouga, having to say goodbye to them again. It was probably hard for Tsuki, too. This was the first and last time she would ever meet her birth parents.

In their own way, Chiyo and Ryouga looked happy.

So those stories of love must have been mostly true, too.

It must be so nice, to have that kind of enduring love, to be able to pass onto a better place with your hand in your lover’s.

“Ayame, let’s go.”

His hand was reaching out for hers.

Yes.

Love was a strong thing.

Somehow, they would find a way back home.


	68. I've got your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame wonders how she did that.

 

“Um, Leader, how are we going to get back home?” Kai asked.

Good question.

They had used InuYasha to get to the Land of Pain. How were they supposed to get back?

They couldn’t use Tsuki.  The God had made sure of that.

Would they be stuck here forever?

“Listen, do you hear that?” Kai asked.

“Hear what?” Kouga asked.

“Someone’s… singing.”

What?

“That’s… Rira’s voice,” Ayame said softly.

“How can her voice reach all the way here?” Kai asked.

“Rira’s like you, Kai-kun. She’s my link to the world of the living.”

Wait a minute!

They were twins.

Maybe if she and Rira combined their strengths….

***

When she awoke, her face was staring back at her.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Sis!”

“How did we?” Ayame shot upright. “Where is everyone?”

“Kai’s with Shinta and Kouga took Tsuki with him to see Ginta and Hakaku. You’ve been asleep for a long time. That stunt you pulled took a lot out of you.”

“What stunt?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Well, no. I remember hearing your voice and then… darkness."

Rira grinned. “Oh, that’s rich.”

“Did I do something embarrassing or something?” Ayame demanded.

“Nah, nothing _too_ embarrassing.”

“You’re mean, Rira! Oh, you’re still pregnant?”

“What do you mean ‘still’? You’ve only been gone about three weeks! Besides, it won’t be long now.”

“Rira, thank you.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you all stranded in that place. I know I’m just the expendable one, but you’re my sister.”

Ayame hugged her. “You’ve never been expendable to me. If anything, this proves that we should always be kept together. Our combined efforts were pretty awesome, weren’t they?”

“Yeah, I guess they were. I missed you, Sis.”

“I missed you, too. It’s so nice to be home. Say Rira, did Kouga ever visit me when I was sleeping?”

Rira laughed. “Yeah. He’s been around a lot to check up on you. I don’t know what happened between you two, but he seems to have finally figured out his own feelings.”

Ayame blushed.

“So what _did_ happen?”

“Nothing scandalous!”

“I wasn’t talking about that; I was talking about in the Land of Pain. Did Tsuki really start a war?”

Ayame laughed. “You bet she did.”


	69. Power Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame and Kouga agree to share the responsibilities.

She would not have suggested the idea if she did not trust he would listen to her argument.

“Kouga, what would you say to switching off responsibilities occasionally?  I know you’re supposed to be the new chief, but what if something comes up while you’re called away? I don’t want to be compromising anyone because I don’t know what to do in an emergency. Besides that, Tsuki needs a lot of care right now. We can’t just leave her unattended. One of us should be near her in case she needs something. We can’t always rely on Ginta and Hakaku to watch her for us…Why are you grinning at me like that?”

“Just being grateful you’re not an airhead,” he remarked. “You always come up with good ideas. Now how to go about making it work? Neither of us could do both roles at once, and if you really want to shoulder some of the responsibility of the clan, I guess it wouldn’t hurt for me to look after Tsuki while you do that. I hardly get any time to play with her as is.”

“Let’s switch roles until each of us is comfortable enough with the other. I wouldn’t hurt you to learn the basics of childcare, either. I’d like to be able to trust you to handle yourself if we do have kids.”

“Makes sense,” he said. “Do you want to try switching tomorrow?”

“Nice try, Kouga. I know you’d rather play with Tsuki then meet with the elders, but for now, you really should listen to what they have to say since you’ll be coming into a lot of responsibility soon. If you want, I’ll attend the meeting after this one, okay?”

Kouga sighed. “You’re right, but would you mind if I played with her for a little bit in the evening? Nothing major should happen after sunset.”

 Ayame grinned. “Don’t worry; I’ll cover for you. It’ll be a good way to ease into the idea.”

“Thanks, Ayame. I’ll warn you, though; being a Leader is a lot of work.”

 Ayame smiled to herself. He had no idea what he was in for.


	70. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame can't find Tsuki. She tries to hide this from Kouga.

It was early evening before Ayame was able to return to the den.

“Tsu-chan, I’m back, did you have a nice nap?”

The den was empty.

Oh no, Tsuki was gone!

Where had she gone to? It wasn’t like she could wander off on her own anymore.  Someone had to have helped her.

This was bad. It was her turn to watch her and she let her slip away somehow!

She had to do something!

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kouga asked.

“Nothing!” she said.

That sounded way more panicked than she meant.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Everything is fine,” she said with a smile.

“Okay then. “

She had to find Tsuki before he noticed anything!

She checked the river.

Nothing.

The cliff.

Nothing.

The forest.

Nothing.

Where could she have gone?

“Are you looking for something?” Kouga asked.

“Looking for something? Why would I be looking for something?”

“Because if you are, they’re right over there.”

Kai was carrying Tsuki on his back.

Thank goodness!

“Kai-kun? Why is Tsu-chan with you?” she asked.

“I took her to go pray for the dead. She didn’t want anyone to see her. So…”

So she worried over nothing?

Kouga flicked her lightly on the forehead. “Next time, tell me if you can’t find her and I’ll help you look, alright?”

“Sorry,” she said.  “I didn’t want you to think I was being irresponsible.”

 “Why would I think that?” Kouga asked. “She used to pull stunts like this all the time back home. Tsuki probably arranged with Kai to be taken out of the den when you’d be busiest and come back before you even noticed she was gone. It’s because you thought to check on her that she got caught. She may be silent now, but she’s still sneaky, isn’t that right, runt?”

Tsuki grinned sheepishly.

So it was true.

 Kouga turned his attention to the boy. “Kai, if you absolutely have to go by yourselves to do this prayer thing, at least take some of the wolves with you for protection. You’re both just kids, after all. Now give her here, it’s my turn.”

“Yes, sir,” Kai said. He waved at her. “Goodnight, Tsuki-chan!  I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tsuki gave a small wave back.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, kid. You worried both of us for no reason.  Just for that, you get to stay with the little kids for a day while Ayame and I settle things. And no, Shinta doesn’t count because you like him.”

Tsuki puffed out her cheeks.


	71. Tsubaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame helps her sister give birth to her "litter."

Ayame was more than a little concerned when Rira went into labor. Her sister was still weak in a few ways; she had no idea what something like giving birth would do to her body.

“Did I miss anything?” a voice asked.

“Kazuo? You’re here?” Rira asked.

“Of course I am,” he said. “I wasn’t going to miss the birth of my first litter.”

“What about the hunting party? Weren’t you supposed to join that?” Ayame asked.

“I don’t care if they tease me for missing it. My family is more important to me than some male bonding thing. What do you want me to do, Ayame?”

This was new. From what she understood, the men usually went as far away from a birthing mother as they could manage.

“Could you bring us some water,” Ayame asked.

“I told you so,” Rira said. Even though she was exhausted, her voice carried a hint of smugness.

“You were right,” Ayame said with a smile. “You got a good one, Rira. You’re doing great, just keep it up!”

Things were going surprisingly smoothly. There weren’t any complications with the birth.

“Just one?” Rira asked.

“Yep, just one.”

“She’s so cute.”

She was so tiny. Her little tuff of white hair shone bright like snow.

“She?” Rira asked. “Kazuo, I’m…”

“Ah, she’s the cutest little thing! I wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world!” he said.

Rira smiled. “Never mind. Tsubaki. Do you like that name, Kazuo?”

“You wanted to keep the flower theme, I see,” he said. “I like it. Wow, we’re really parents, huh?”

“I guess that means I really an aunt,” Ayame smiled. “Isn’t that right, Tsubaki-chan?”


	72. Little Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame looks after Tsuki again.

Even though she had lost her voice in the Land of Pain, Tsuki was still very expressive.  Sometimes when Ayame held her close, she could hear her voice in her head.

“Anee-chan! Anee-chan! What are we going to do today?”

Ayame tried to keep the days where she looked after her fun. The little girl did not like to stay still, now that she had trouble using her legs, she _really_ didn’t like to stay still. Ayame was always catching her trying to stand or move by herself.

When she got too restless, Ayame would sit her down and try to ease her pain.

She just had to hope one day Tsuki would recover.

 

 


	73. Coming of Age Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai becomes and adult in the eyes of the tribe.

Getting one’s armor was a big deal.

It was a symbol of pride and strength.

With armor, one was no longer considered a child.

On this night, Kai became an adult in the eyes of the tribe.

Though he was young, he had proved his bravery in the Land of Pain and in standing against the north Leader.

Ayame sat calmly with the rest of the crowd. Tsuki was clinging to her side. The whole thing was strangely fascinating to the little girl.

“Anee-chan, will Kai-kun and I not be friends anymore once he puts that armor on?”

Her voice was soft, but at least she could talk again.

“He’s only an adult in theory, Tsu-chan. He’s not going to grow a foot in height or gain a deeper voice once he puts the armor on. Kai-kun will still be Kai-kun.”  

“But, I’ll still be a kid while he’s a grownup. He won’t want to play with dumb little kids.”

If he hadn’t followed Tsuki during the flower test, he would not have been given this honor.

Yet, Ayame stayed silent and simply stroked Tsuki’s hair. She would come to understand it one day, the special significance of his armor.


	74. Pinch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame gets her wish.

Did that really just happen?  
  
No, she had to be dreaming.  
  
He couldn’t have…  
  
“Rira, pinch me,” Ayame ordered.  
  
Her twin looked up at her. She was feeding Tsubaki.  
  
“I’m a little busy at the moment, Sis. Mind telling me what’s got you in a daze?”  
  
“Kouga… he actually set a date for our marriage, under the cherry tree and… he looked happy with the idea.”  
  
Rira laughed. “It’s about time he got a lick of sense. Have you told Gramps?”  
  
Ayame blushed. “….Not yet.”  
  
Rira grinned. “I bet he’ll be ecstatic, for the future of the clan, but mostly for your happiness. It sounds like Kouga’s grown some since you left for the Land of Pain.”  
  
“I think he has. He’s grown into his own strength.”  
  
“Did he really take on the God?”  
  
Ayame nodded. “Tsu-chan was that important to him. I was that important to him.”  
  
“He protected you?”  
  
“Many times.”  
  
Rira sighed. “I never thought I’d say this, but you picked a good one, Sis. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”  
  
“Thank you, my dear little twin. Now I can finally catch up to you!”


	75. Moon God's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame doubts the Moon God will be back.

“Hey Sis, Did you ever think those old stories of the Moon God were true?” Rira said.  
  
“Yes. I know they are. Tsu-chan says the wolf that fell in love with the Moon was still wandering the earth,” Ayame said.  
  
“Was?”  
  
“Yeah. She and Kai-kun helped her reach him. I think he had all those brides as way to regain his original lost love.”  
  
“When you say it like that, it sounds more romantic and less creepy.”  
  
“I think he was lonely, that’s all,” Ayame said.  
  
“So he stole hundreds of girls throughout the generations for the sake of his own dream. No, I can see that, but that doesn’t make it right. I wonder if he’ll continue to do so?”  
  
“I doubt that. He got his desired eternity.”  
  
“I wonder… why he couldn’t see her?” Rira asked.  
  
“Maybe she didn’t want to see him after he abandoned her? Or maybe he cursed her? Whatever the reason, I think he regretted it, but was probably too prideful.”  
  
 Rira nodded. “That’s probably it. We are a very proud people. We probably learned that from him.”


	76. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love grows little by little.

The amount of affection a spouse could expect to receive depended greatly on the partner’s emotional maturity.  
  
It was not uncommon for grown men to act like stubborn little boys when it came to showing affection towards their wives.  That is to say, it didn’t happen often; at least not publicly.  
  
Then there were the rare instances, like Rira’s relationship to Kazuo. He never missed a moment to do things like hug her or complement her when she accomplished something.  
  
Her sister was really lucky.  
  
 Kouga was still a little emotionally stunted in some regards, but she could see he was figuring out what worked for him.  
  
He did not publicly ignore her like some did, but he wasn’t overly affectionate towards her, either. He still had to act tough in front of the men. She understood that. Though, he would often take her hand if they were going somewhere together and he always hugged her close to him if he thought she was in danger.  
  
It was getting to the point where he didn’t babble and excuse when he held her in front of others. He’d just kind of glare at them until they shut up.  
  
“So what if I wanted to hug my wife goodbye? If it makes you uncomfortable, you can leave.”  
  
Hearing him say those words to the men who had snickered at the sudden show of affection made her so happy. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, but passed it off as if she were whispering something to him. He didn’t seem to mind.  
  
She was content with the small steps he was making at being more open with their relationship.


	77. Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting in the woods.

The whole thing started when Ayame found a strange thing on the ground. It was small, brown, and smelled of cow.  
  
It surprised her when she found out the thing could open to be wider.  She stared at the face trapped inside the strange thing.  
  
Kagome’s face.  
  
This, whatever it was, belonged to Kagome.  
  
Had she forgotten it when she left for her world?  
  
Or perhaps she had come back?  
  
Ayame swallowed hard. If that was true…  
  
“Ayame?” a voice asked.  
  
It was Kagome. Only it was not the same Kagome. She looked different. The time in her world must have aged her some. She looked more adult then when they had first met.  
  
“Did you drop this, Kagome?” Ayame asked.  
  
“My wallet!” she exclaimed. “Thank you!”  
  
“It was nothing,” Ayame said.  
  
“Have the wills of the dead been calmed?” she asked.  
  
“How do you know about that?” Ayame began.  
  
“I heard about it from InuYasha.”  
  
“Things are much better for us now.”  
  
“How is Kouga doing?”  
  
“He’s doing much better now that the dead have been calmed and he’s been reunited with his sister. The guilt has left him. He’s…the chief of all the clans.”  
  
“Oh? How did that happen?”  
  
“He and I… we were recently married.”  
  
Kagome smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. Truthfully, I think he needed someone like you.”  
  
“Someone like me?” she asked.  
  
“Someone kind to stay by his side and help him even when he could not admit he needed it, someone to help him heal the wounds he had. I could never get him to open up to me fully, so there wasn’t much I could do for him. I think… he’ll be a good leader, though.”  
  
Ayame smiled at that. “I think so, too.” She paused. “You can come and see us if you want. I’m sure he’d like that.”  
  
“I’ll do that. Ayame, good luck with everything!”  
  
“You too!”  
  
She wasn’t bad, for a human, anyway.


	78. Strange Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three years later and Ayame is expecting.

Pregnancy did weird things to her body.  
  
For one thing, she always seemed to be hungry and always craving _something_.  
  
It was getting to the point where she was almost afraid to say anything because Kouga always insisted he be the one to fetch it for her.  
  
Well, at least he proved to be a responsible mate.  
  
There were at least two pups that she knew of. One liked to kick around a lot. She assumed that one was a boy because no girl could kick  
around that much….  
  
Oh wait.  
  
Well, even if the kicker was a girl, at least she was prepared for it.    
  
How many pups was she carrying?  
  
How many would survive the birth?  
  
All of them, she hoped.  
  
Would _she_ survive the birth?  
  
Best not to think about that.  
  
Just a little longer and then…  
  
She’d actually be a mother.  
  
“Hey!  Ayame! I came back with the meat you wanted!” Kouga called.  
  
Oh good, he came back.  
  
“Sorry I keep asking you for such weird things… I hope the journey wasn’t bad. ”  
  
“It wasn’t. I didn’t mind getting this for you. Eat.”  
  
It was delicious.  
  
“Hey Ayame, can I listen to them?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
It had been a rough three years trying to bring the wolf demons back to their former glory. Between Kouga trying to establish his authority as the new clan leader, food shortages for two winters, a small birth rate in the past few springs, and a few territory wars, she hardly felt comfortable with the idea of bringing children into the world.  When things finally started to settle down, both of them agreed that they wanted to start a family.  
  
“Hey, I felt one kick!”  
  
“I think that’s a boy,” she said. “Or we have a very spunky girl.”


	79. Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame gives birth.

he moon was very bright on the night she went into labor. She could see it shining through the opening of their den.  
  
The elder women all gathered around her, setting her down and barking orders as she tried her best not to scream.  
  
This was something she had wanted; she would be stronger than the pain.  
  
“Lady Ayame, you have a litter of three. Two girls and a boy,” the midwife said.  
  
 “Who was born first?” she asked.  
  
“One of the girls. Then the boy soon after, then another girl, the runt.”  
  
“How small is she?”  
  
“Small.”  
  
“You weren’t thinking about saying we should kill her were you?” Kouga asked.  
  
The old woman sighed. “It is custom to kill the weakest of the pups.  However, we elders are beginning to rethink that that tradition. Our most powerful and beloved Maiden was born a runt, but change will not come easy. What will you do with this one?”  
  
Ayame looked at Kouga. She didn’t have much strength to defend her baby, but she would.  
  
“We’re keeping our runt for as long as she wants to cling to life. We can’t keep relying on the old ways,” Kouga said.  
  
“Very well,” the old woman said. Slowly, the group disbanded.  
  
Finally, she could nurse.  
  
 “Kouga, thank you for saving her.”  
  
“There’s no way they’d kill one of our pups. It’s a stupid practice to keep, anyway. The tribes aren’t split up anymore; we can’t be picky about which pups to keep.”  
  
“So the boy was born in the middle?”  
  
“Yeah. People will probably expect me to name the boy my heir, but a girl was born first. I might name her, just to screw with the tradition.”  
  
She laughed. “I think you should. She was the one who kept kicking me.”


	80. A Man's Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame hopes for a better tomorrow for her children.

When Kouga said he was going to name their firstborn daughter his heir, most didn’t believe him. The warriors kept bestowing blessings on their son. The youngest daughter was mostly ignored or said to be bad luck.  
  
The old traditions were still very strong.  
  
The only reason why Ayame had been named her Grandfather’s heir was because she was the eldest surviving grandchild of his direct line.  
  
A girl was to take on the responsibility of running a clan? They didn’t believe it back then, either.  
  
But she pressed on, trying to hold the traditions high, while at the same time striving to hold on to her femininity.  
  
She was expected to marry a strong warrior. He would be the one to run the clan.  
  
Or so they said.  
  
As long as she chose carefully, she would not lose the power she had been granted, the power to slowly change their ways.  
  
She allowed her feminine heart to be swayed by a man who would view her as an equal.   
  
Under the man she chose, things were beginning to change.  
   
For the first time in their history, their tribe’s main Warlord, usually a large, aggressive man, was a little girl.  
  
They had laughed at that, too because she was still only a child, but she had proven herself in the territory scuffles a few years back. Under her direction, they were able to stop an invasion into their hunting grounds.  
  
Slowly, but surely, her ideas were coming true.  
  
Maybe by the time their eldest was of age, she would have a world that would accept her based on her skill, not her sex.  
  
Well, their firstborn did have one talent already.  
  
Blessing or no, that girl could make the toughest of grown men coo over her.


	81. Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame had a mother's instinct even back then.

She was not one to bare her fangs at others; she believed in the power of compromise over violence.  
  
She’d only ever done it to an allied tribe once.  
  
It was back when Tsuki was first entrusted to her by Kouga. In those days, Tsuki had been very stubborn and believed herself to be a boy, not a girl. She refused to have anything to do with her.  
  
Some messengers from the north tried to convince her that the little girl had been traded to them and demanded that she hand Tsuki over to them as was proper.  
  
She felt her fur stand on end, her body tense. She herded the younger girl behind her.  
  
 “If you so much as look at this girl without permission, I will fight back! Grandfather has been calling her granddaughter; so if she’s anyone, she’s my little sister! Don’t touch her! You will regret it!”  
  
She had a mother’s instinct even back then.  
  
“We-we're sorry, Lady Ayame! Please forgive us!” they stammered.  
  
Tsuki took her hand after that and followed her orders with little complaint.  
  
That was the day Tsuki came to respect her, because she did not back down and was willing to protect the little girl like one of her own.  
  
Nearly four years later, not much had changed their relationship, even after she gave birth.  
  
“Tsu-chan. Do you want to be an aunt or a big sister to my children?”  
  
 Tsuki thought for a moment. “Sister.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
Tsuki scooted closer to her.  
  
“You’ve always been more like a mother to me. My irreplaceable mother. It might confuse the kids, but that’s how I feel. I want to be close to them, always. I want to watch over them like you and Aniu watched over me.”


	82. Wolf-Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's useful to transform into a wolf.

When her Grandfather transformed his body into that of a full wolf, she knew he was getting older.  Young warriors almost never used a beast form unless it was to blend into their surroundings. Old wolves however, used the animal’s form to keep them healthier in old age.  
  
Expectations were different for mothers, though.  For example, Ayame could only feed two of her three pups at a time. If all of them got hungry at the same time, she had to change forms.  
  
It always surprised Kouga when he came back and found her as a white wolf nursing all three children.  
  
“You know we could have one of the other wolves do that, it’s not an uncommon practice.”  
  
“I know, but I want to bond with them.  I want them to know me as their mother.”  
  
“It just makes me nervous when you’re in that form. You’re vulnerable like that. What if something dangerous came in here?”  
  
“Then I’ll protect my young with all my might.”  
  
He scratched her ears.  
  
When the children were fed, she reverted to normal.  She clasped her armor back on.  
  
“Isn’t it easier for new mothers to ignore their armor and just wear pelts while they nurse?” Kouga asked.  
  
“It is, but this armor is a part of me, too. I don’t want to remove it. I don’t want to be any less respected as the co-leader now that I’ve become a mother. Giving up the armor is like giving up my power.”  
  
“You won’t be less respected. The elders still have more respect for you than they do for me. I may be running things now, but to them, I’m still the outsider who stole you and is usurping authority for the old man.”  
  
“Some people will never change,” Ayame said gently.


	83. Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a problem with the runt...

When her children could open their eyes Ayame was grateful. The eldest daughter had blue eyes, the son had green, and the youngest had gray.  “Watch Mama, okay?” she said.  
  
Two pairs of eyes followed her movements exactly.  
  
But the third…  
  
Their runt’s eyes wandered directionless.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Those gray eyes would not focus.  
  
It’d be best to confirm it. She went to go see Takara.  
  
“You’re runt is blind,” Takara said.  
  
“Blind?”  
  
“Yes. It’s common for the runts of litters to have… complications, small size and sense loss sometimes occur. I tried to have the midwife warn you about keeping your runt.”  
  
Ayame stroked her daughter’s fur. “It’s alright. She’ll be fine.”  
  
“You cannot protect your daughter from the cruelties of this world. Even if she is the daughter of the chief, others will notice her blindness and insist that she is weak.”  
  
“We’ll prepare by making her other senses strong.”  
  
“You are too idealistic. “  
  
“I don’t care!” Ayame snapped. “We’ll make it work. She’ll be strong, just in a different way.”  
  
“I wish you luck with that, Lady Ayame.”  
  
Ayame stepped out of Takara’s den.  
  
She had to tell Kouga somehow.


	84. Switching Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame goes to visit the army and Kouga is taking care of the litter.

They switched off on responsibilities whenever they could.  She wanted to be able to trust Kouga with being able to care for their children while she was away and he wanted to make sure she could handle herself as a leader if he was ever needed in battle.  
  
It was amusing to watch him interact with the puppies. He struggled over quite a few things,especially when they started to cry, but Ginta and Hakaku helped him.  
  
“You’re supposed to hold them like this, remember?” Ginta said.  
  
“Oh, right,” Kouga said.  
  
“Anee-chan! Are you ready?” Tsuki called.  
  
“Kouga, I’m going now. Ginta, Hakaku, you make sure my pups are in one piece when I get back.”  
  
“Yes Ma’m!” they said.  
  
“Say, Anee-chan, how come you want to visit the army? You’re a good leader on your own.”  
  
“I want to understand how men think.”  
  
“Lesson one: a warrior lives to fight, but there is no shame in retreating,” Tsuki said. “Lesson two: if someone bites you, you bite back harder than they did. Lesson three: your comrades are your family, under no circumstances are you allowed to abandon them,” Tsuki recited.  
  
 “That’s the warrior’s code?”  
  
“Yeah. Every boy learns it. The thing about warriors is we’re prideful of our strength. Don’t go calling us weak, because we’ve fought for where we are.”  
  
“Tsu-chan… you’re a girl, remember?” she said with a laugh. “But I guess you are leading the army now.”  
  
 “Anee-chan, how’s Aniu doing with the pups?”  
  
“He’s… learning. I would have thought he’d be better with them since he helped raise you.”  
  
“Ginta and Hakaku were the ones who spent the most time with me when I was that little. They took care of me a lot when Aniu was away.”  
  
“Ginta and Hakaku did, huh?”


	85. Lucky Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga and Ayame name their pups.

Ayame kept her head high as she carried her youngest around with her.  
  
While they lavished praise on the first born daughter and only son, they would call the third a curse.  
  
When she had told Kouga that their little one was blind he was silent for a long while.  
  
Was it shameful to have brought such a weak pup into the world?  
  
No.  
  
And yet, what was to be the fate of the blind runt?  
  
 “Kouga, what should we name them?”  
  
“I want to name the boy after my dad.”  
  
She thought he would say that.  
  
“I’d like to keep the tradition of naming the firstborn girl after a flower,” she said.  
  
“Do you have one in mind?”  
  
 She nodded. “Renge.”  
  
She looked at their runt.  
  
“Why don’t we give her a lucky name?” he asked.  
  
“A lucky name?” she repeated.  
  
“It couldn’t hurt, could it?”  
  
No. At the very least it would show that she was loved.  
  
Luck, luck what was a symbol of luck?  
  
“I got it!”  
  
“You do?”


	86. Posturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha and Kagome come to visit.

They were in for a surprise one morning when they got word from one of the scouts that InuYasha and Kagome were on their way to visit them.  
  
“Did you invite them, Kouga?” she asked.  
  
“I did invite Kagome to come and see me, but that was a long, long time ago. I figured she wouldn’t come because she chose him in the end.”  
  
It _was_ strange to get a visit from them.  
  
“Maybe Kagome’s feeling nostalgic?”  
  
“Or that mutt wants to rub something in my face.”  
  
“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re a wonderful leader to your people and we have three strong children. You’re not who you were back then.”  
  
“Thanks, Ayame. I needed to hear that.”  
  
She smiled.  
  
She greeted them both when they arrived. “What brings you here?” she asked.  
  
“We wanted to drop by and say hello. It’s been far too long,” Kagome said.  
  
“I’d heard the rumors, but I sure as hell didn’t believe them. You run this whole clan?” InuYasha said. “I’m surprised it even functions!”  
  
“I do. What about you, have you done anything important at all since I left?”  
  
“Don’t get smug with me, wolf!” InuYasha snapped. “I was the one who killed Naraku, you remember that!”  
  
“I meant after that, you moron!”  
  
It was strange to see those two converse, if you could call it that. They could not talk like adults to one another. There was still an air of competition that would likely never leave.  
  
“Honestly,” Kagome said with a sigh. “Ayame, the men around here said you’ve given birth. Can see them?”  
  
The request caught her off guard.  
  
“Oh, yes of course you can, Kagome. Are you sure it’s alright to leave those two alone?”  
  
“I think so. It’s just a game to them, after all.”  
  
She led Kagome into her den. Her children crawled toward them.  
  
 “Ah, these are your children? How adorable!” Kagome said.  
  
“That’s Ren, she’s the firstborn, then our boy, Ryo and this is little Hagi.”  
  
“Ah, this one has an aura around her,” Kagome said.  
  
“An aura?”  
  
Hagi had an aura?  
  
“Yes. Something’s… protecting her. I wonder if it’s your God?”  
  
“Perhaps, but it’s best not to mention the God in front of Kouga. He’s still bitter towards everything that happened because of the God. Still, I hope our God is looking out for Hagi. Maybe he can help her since she lacks the sense of sight.” Ayame paused. “Are those two _still_ fighting out there?”  
  
“Just like old times,” Kagome said.


	87. Each Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame takes each day as they come.(THE END!)

Slowly, she was learning to appreciate the days for what they were.  
  
On the days when her children became fussy, she reminded herself she was lucky to have them.  
  
When the days were long and she didn’t get a chance to see Kouga, she thought of the happiness of knowing he returned safely.  
  
Each new day brought challenges, but she strived to meet them. The men were coming to respect her in her own right. They no longer viewed her just as Kouga’s mate, but as his equal and confidant.  
  
Her sister visited her often. She’d usually bring Tsubaki with her and their children would play together.  
  
Her favorite days were the peaceful ones.  
  
Morning spent with her children.  
  
Afternoons spent with her sister and Gramps.  
  
Evenings spent with Kouga and Tsu-chan.  
  
She would treasure all of them for as long as they lasted.


End file.
